


Higher Standards

by hunters_retreat



Series: Higher Standards [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Nothing was ever simple in the Winchester family.  As soon as Sam heard his father was sending them to a good school he knew there had to be a catch.  Dean was all ready to drop out but one word from John and both boys were sent packing.  A hunt of their own, in the middle of a preppy boarding school wasn't the way either boys thought they'd be spending the last semester of the year, but a typical salt and burn was the least of their worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2011 for the hs_bingo challenge. I didn't make the deadline, but I did get the blackout I was shooting for during the amnesty. The stories are posted in chronological order, not based on the rows of the bingo card. You can see the actually bingo card [ here](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/259700.html#cutid1). My goal was to do a blackout bingo and use each card for the same verse and not turn into into 3,000 words a story. A fun challenge! 
> 
> Warnings apply to the series as a whole, not to the individual chapters.

 

 

 

“I can’t believe he’s doing this,” Sam whined as he looked through the backpacks hanging on the store wall.  Dean had already grabbed one and threw it in the cart, not bothering to look closely at it, other than the cheap price tag.  Dad had given them the okay to buy the good stuff though and Sam wasn’t about to turn his nose up at the idea of a quality backpack, no matter that it _was_ for a hunt.  If he got a good one he should be able to use it the rest of his way through high school and not have to worry about frayed, thrift shop store bags.  He found one with the type of pockets and storage he liked with sturdy straps in a dark hunter green.  He dropped it in the cart and pulled out the one Dean had picked, putting it back up on the wall before grabbing another like his, but in black. 

“Can’t win for losing,” Dean sighed as he frowned, seeing that Sam had switched the bags.  “You complain that we move too much and when he finally settles you in, guaranteeing you a full semester in the same school, you can’t stop bitching.”

“This is different,” Sam shouldn’t have to explain.  It wasn’t like Dean hadn’t bitched at the idea either.  “First, he’s dumping us into a hunt on our own, and second, it’s _boarding school_.”

Dean shrugged.  “We’ll get the ghost and Dad will pick us up at the end of the semester.  No big deal, Sam.” He jerked his head up, indicating the backpack Sam had put back.  “What was wrong with that?”

“The papers Bobby put together said you come from a well to do family.  You can’t go in with a cheap ass backpack.”

“Good thing you’re such a girl and notice those sorts of things.”

Sam bit his tongue to keep from saying anything about the comment.  “Why the hell can’t we tell anyone we’re brothers anyway?”

Dean shook his head.  He didn’t like it any better than Sam did, he’d heard him fighting with their Dad more about that than the idea of being forced to go to boarding school.  “You heard Dad.  They won’t let us stay in the same hall if we’re siblings.  Least this way we can still be close.  Make it easier to discuss the case, too.”

Sam sighed.  “Yeah, I know.  I just … never had to _be_ someone else before.”

“Don’t worry Sammy,” Dean reached out, gripping Sam’s shoulder lightly in reassurance.  “I’ll keep you on your toes.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.”

Dean laughed.  “Come on, what else does the list say we need?”

“Uniforms will be waiting for us at the school,” Sam held back his smirk as he heard the choking noise from his brother.  Seeing Dean in a school uniform, tie and all, was gonna be fun at least.  “We need to get the basic school supplies like pencils and calculators, then we’ll need to get some towels,” he rolled his eyes as he held up his hand, stopping Dean as he opened his mouth, “that aren’t stolen from a cheap motel, new duffels that aren’t covered in supernatural entrails, and stuff like new toothbrushes and toiletries.”

“Jesus, why the hell do we need so much?”

“Because we’ll have to fit in with all the rich kids, Dean.  We should probably find a couple outfits too.”

“What?  Why?”

“You can get away with vintage tee-shirts Dean, but you need expensive jeans and shoes that haven’t walked miles in graveyard dirt if you’re gonna fit in.”

Dean scowled and Sam pushed the cart out of his hands, smirking as he passed by, imagining the look of utter fear that he knew would be on his brother’s face when they moved on to the next phase of their trip; the shopping mall.  

 


	2. Strange Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series for my hs_bingo card. This was for the wild card square and I chose 'late for class' to fill it.

The dorms weren’t too bad.  They’d lived in a lot worse and Sam’s roommate seemed to be alright.  The day Sam met Johnny, the other boy told him then and there that he was rarely in the room except to sleep.  True to his word, Sam barely saw him the first three days and only once while he was still awake.  It could have been worse, but Sam was used to sharing his space with Dean.  He hated the fact that Dean was currently sleeping three rooms over on the other side of the hallway.  He was used to the sound of his brother’s breathing in the middle of the night and he didn’t realize how much he needed it to sleep.  To feel safe.

He grumbled about it but at least Dean, being a senior, had a room to himself, so Sam could sneak in if he needed to.  The staff roamed the halls at night, but they weren’t exactly silent; Dean and Sam had learned to sneak around in a lot less friendly environments.

They’d had three days to get their bearings before classes actually started but that meant three days with the kids who’d been there the first semester and were looking for fresh meat to pick on.  No one messed with Dean of course, his brashness and no nonsense ‘touch that and you fucking die’ attitude settled that right away.  He didn’t even have to get in a fight and he already had a reputation for being a bad boy.

Not that it did Sam any good.  Sam was placed in the sophomore wing originally because of his age, faked by a year so that he wouldn’t be placed in the freshman hall on the other side of campus.  Three days into class though and he’d been moved up to junior status after testing out of so many of his classes.  He hated being moved up, but there was nothing he could do about it.  At least it got him moved closer to Dean.

Where Sam had started to be teased in the sophomore halls though, the juniors and seniors were downright mean.  He didn’t belong there, they kept telling him, and Jesus didn’t Sam just know that with their expensive watches and freshly pressed uniforms?  Sam had a hard enough time making himself look presentable in a tie.  Dean, well, his brother always looked good, even in the maroon jacket.  He wore his tie a little looser than the staff liked but none of the teachers said anything that Sam had heard of yet.  Sam didn’t fit in at all and unlike his brother, whose demeanor screamed ‘rotten, no good, rich brat,’ Sam just looked like another geek.   

Which was why Sam was staring at his backpack, tossed across the hall with half his books sprinkled between the wall and the hallway where it had bounced to the floor.  He bit his tongue at the insults and went to grab a book.  It took more than he cared to admit to keep his hands open and not form a fist, to take a hit and make them back off.  It wouldn’t take much; they were spoiled rich kids who wouldn’t know a beating until someone hit them.  But his dad had put them there on a hunt and while he might forgive Sam for standing up for himself, he’d never forgive him for messing up a hunt.

“What the hell?”

Sam closed his eyes against that voice, the anger in Dean’s words, and hoped to hell Dean didn’t try to step in and blow his cover.  His Dad wouldn’t forgive them that either.

“Just showing the new kid how things work around here,” Jason Devits said as he kicked the book further away from Sam’s reach.

“The new kid, like me?” Dean asked, his voice dangerously low.

Sam looked up, watching the way Dean backed the kid up against the wall.  He didn’t do anything but stand there and the kid was sweating bullets.  “I just…”

“Yeah, and you just did it for the last time.  You think you can pick on a new kid, pick on me next time.”  Devits practically slid down the wall and away from Dean until he was in the safety of his room before Dean turned to look at the rest of the people watching in the hall.  “You all got that?”

Sam turned back to his books and shook his head as he heard the telltale sounds of people moving away.  Fight averted, nothing to see here. 

He felt his brother leaning over and then Dean handed him a book, refusing to let go of it until Sam looked up.

“Um, I’m Dean,” he said, and it was then that Sam realized they weren’t alone in the hallway just yet.  “Dean Smith.”

Sam took a deep breath and it felt weird, but sort of fun too, pretending not to know Dean, to invent a new history for them to play with when they were back on the road again.  “Sam Wesson,” he answered.  “Thanks.”

“No problem.  Anyone else gives you any trouble, you just tell them to take it up with me.”

Sam shook his head slightly.  “So you’re my guardian angel now?”

“No such thing as angels,” Dean said softly but he smiled as he handed Sam the last of his books, “but everyone needs someone to look out for them every once in a while.”

“Who looks out for you?”

Dean stood and offered Sam a hand up.  Normally Sam would scoff at Dean’s help, but here it was different.  Sam Wesson wasn’t above taking the help so he took his brother’s hand in his own and let him pull him to his feet. 

Dean smiled.  “Maybe you can,” he pointed to Sam’s books.  “Sounds like you’re pretty smart.  I’ll know who to call if I need help with my classes.”

Sam nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed at Dean’s praise.  “I’ll be around if you need me.”

Dean laughed as the bell rang and he took a few steps away.  “Already getting me in trouble Sam.  Looks like it’s gonna be a good semester.”

The other kids still in the hall were trying to hide the fact that they were watching but Sam just kept his head down as he walked to his next class.  If the students were already whispering about the strange friendship between Sam Wesson and Dean Smith he refused to acknowledge it, even if it did make him smile through class.    


	3. Rumor Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series as part of my hs_bingo challenge. The prompt on my card was 'lab partner'.

The sucky part about joining a school in the middle of the year, especially a snooty school like this one, was that everyone was already paired up.  Not in a romantic sense, because high school romance was all about the show and tell - get to first base and tell your friends, see how far you get before she finds out the whole damn school knows - at least, that was Dean’s experience with high school relationships.  No, he was more upset to find himself sitting in chemistry class, next to an empty chair because everyone else had an assigned lab partner.  He sighed because while the other groups laughed and talked, Dean was left doing the work of two in a class that he thought he might otherwise enjoy.  He liked learning about chemical reactions, loved to figure out how to make things blow, how to be able to make things heat over and knowing when to cool them down.  Hell, chemistry was everywhere and he was good at paying attention to the natural laws that guided those interactions.

He sat across from Kevin and Layla, who’d been going steady for longer than anyone he’d ever known.    They smiled sweetly at each other and Dean could see the wedding invitations written in Layla’s eyes already.  Kevin might as well go pick out a ring before she took him shopping for it herself.  They were smart though, funny to talk to and not as prickly about money as some of the others.  It just made him want a partner more though when they would settle in and start talking about things like having dinner with their parents or something. 

The door opened at the front and all eyes fell on Sam as he walked in, his book bag held protectively over one shoulder and a note in his hand for Mr. Barrett.  “Well, it looks like we have a new student,” Mr. Barrett said more to himself than the others.  Dean wanted to glare at Sam for doing something to draw attention to them, for putting them in the same class together for no reason but then Sam looked up and saw him and the surprise that crossed his face wasn’t faked, even if Sam had schooled his face well enough that no one else would have noticed it.

“Have a seat with Mr. Smith.  He doesn’t have a lab partner so you two can work together.”

Sam came walking slowly down the aisle until he was dropping his pack to the ground and climbing onto the lab stool next to Dean.  Everyone else was turning back to their experiments and Dean leaned closer to Sam.  “What are you doing here?”  The last thing they needed was Sam drawing attention to them. 

Sam shrugged.  “I told you about the placements tests.  I scored out of a lot of my classes and this was the last one to get reassigned.”

Dean shook his head.  Figures Sam would test high enough to get into a mostly senior class when he was, in actuality, a freshman.  He felt Layla’s eyes on him then and he smiled at Sam, knowing it was time to get back with the show.  “Glad you showed up,” he said a little louder.  “At least I know where to find you when I need Chem tutoring.”

Sam smiled at him, warm and unguarded, something Sam never did anymore.  He was always so angry with their Dad that it almost always translated to brooding and dark moods.  Hell, if it made Sam smile like that more often Dean was more than willing to keep up the façade.  Besides, the rumors going around the school were cracking him the hell up.  So far he’d heard that Sam reminded him of his long lost brother so he had threatened to knife the first person who touched him, that he was really a bodyguard and Sam was some kind of famous person’s kid incognito, and that Sam was his boyfriend and that they’d been kicked out of their last school, caught in the act but their parents had bought their way into another school.  Jesus, these kids needed something better to gossip about.

“Notebook, Sammy,” Dean said as Mr. Barrett began talking about the next stage of their experiment. 

“Sammy?” Leyla mouthed from across the table as Sam bent to get his notebook.  Dean just shrugged giving her a small smile. 

Yeah, that was gonna end up in the rumor mill by the morning.


	4. Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written as part of my hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was detention.

 

 

“I can’t believe you got me detention!” Sam hissed as they settled into the seats at the back of the room.

Dean shrugged as he dropped his backpack to the ground at his feet.  It wasn’t like he did it on purpose.  Sure they were supposed to be working on their experiment but he knew it was something he could do easily enough and he needed to see if Sam had been able to get anything done on the hunt.  Talking about it quietly in lab seemed to be the best idea.  At least until Mr. Barrett handed them each a detention for not taking their lab seriously.  Dean didn’t miss the look the teacher had given him either.

“Hey, at least we don’t have to worry about Layla’s goo goo eyes here.”

Sam snorted, his shoulders rolling with it.  “What’s that about anyway?”

“Oh you know,” Dean said, watching Sam as he dropped the next bit of information on his brother, “she thinks my crush on the new kid is cute.”

“Your crush on the… what?”

The detention monitor walked into the room and Sam didn’t have time to ask anything else.  Dean kept his eyes forward but couldn’t help the smirk on his lips.  He watched Sam in his periphery, pulling out his notebook and starting to work on homework.  Dean did the same, even though he hated it.  He’d managed to get through most of high school without homework between the constant moving and his own intelligence.  Sam might be the genius in the family but Dean knew he was no slouch in the brains department.  Hunting didn’t suffer fools or the ignorant lightly and Dean was a damn good hunter, even if his father still wouldn’t let him go hunting much on his own. 

He was actually doing his work when a note landed on his desk.  He unfolded it slowly so as not to draw attention and smiled at the simple note.

_What the hell?_

He tried to think of what to put on the note but got stuck.  What the hell?  Of course people noticed how close he and Sam were.  Layla and Kevin were convinced he and Sam would make the perfect couple.  Kevin had English with Sam and apparently had decided that if Dean was interested he was going to keep an eye out for Sam.   The thing was, it gave him a straight line to Sam, to knowing what was happening with him, so Dean didn’t try to dissuade anyone from thinking he had a thing for him.  Hell, Sam was good looking, smart, and funny.  There was no reason not to like him.  If he wasn’t Dean’s brother he’d have quietly appreciated him from afar.  Now, the idea gave him a reason to be with Sam whenever he had free time, it gave him excuses to seek him out when he needed to talk about the hunt.

The friends they’d made thought they were cute and it wouldn’t jeopardize their standing with them.  Hell, he’d overheard them talking about Dean’s so called ‘tough guy’ act and how it probably all stemmed from gay-bashing and weren’t they all so hip as to support the gay couple, a conversation he wished he could bleach from his brain.  He was stuck with it though and if they didn’t care and it gave him a way to get to his brother and get the hunt over with quicker, he was all for it. 

Instead of answering Sam’s question, Dean scribbled a quick note and threw it back.

_Do your homework Sammy.  I have a study group tonight.  Talk to you in Chem tomorrow about it._

He heard Sam’s loud sigh but it was enough to know Sam was going to take his lead.  He could probably have Sam sneak into his room that night to talk, but he could use the night to think things through.  After all, he had to find a way to convince his little brother it was time to get his first boyfriend. 


	5. Higher Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'teasing'.

Dean strolled into the Chemistry room at the last minute, not wanting to give Sam a chance to pull him aside before class started.  He’d figured out what he needed to do, how he and Sam could get around school without getting caught, but it was really a question of whether Sam would be willing to play along with it or not.  He was normally a pretty good sport about the things they had to do in a hunt, at least once it was going, but this was different.

Dean took a seat next to Sam at the lab table and pulled out his notebook.  He pulled a piece of paper loose and scribbled on it before passing it over to his brother.

_Study with me tonight?  Y  N_

Sam rolled his eyes but circled the Y and looked back up as Mr. Barrett began to lecture.  Kevin looked at the note and elbowed Layla.  She had a better view of what he was writing and somehow they thought they were being subtle.  Dean didn’t bother trying to cover it up. 

_Lunch with me tomorrow?  Y  N_

Sam circled the Y without much reaction, just shifted his attention to the blackboard.

_Be my boyfriend?  Y  N_

Layla’s eyes popped open wide as Dean pushed the paper back to Sam.  Sam’s pencil went to the Y automatically but then he did a double take on the question.  His eyes darted over to Dean’s and Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.  Sam circled the N a few times before passing it back.

_Come on… You know I’m hot.  Y  N_

Sam circled the Y and wrote in a note of his own.  _You don’t need me to tell you.  Your ego is already too big._

Sam’s lips were pulled tight but it wasn’t his bitch face, rather he was trying not to laugh.

_I take care of you, right?  Y  N_

Sam shook his head as he circled the Y.

_I’ll kiss your boo boos all better._

_I’m not 4._

_I’m willing to play nurse._

Sam dropped his chin to his chest and took a deep breath while Dean watched, keeping part of his attention on the front to make sure the teacher didn’t catch them and give them detention two days in a row.

_You are sick._

_Oh, I see.  You want to be the doctor.  I can play that game too.  Should I come by your office tonight so you can examine me?_

“Oh my god, Dean!”

“Mr. Wesson, is there a problem?”

Sam shook his head at Mr. Barrett and cleared his throat.  “Sorry, no sir.”

They took notes for a few minutes until the teacher had his attention back on the board and Dean wrote another note.

_Come on Sammy, know you want to find dark corners of the dorm and have your wicked way with me.  Be my boyfriend?  Y_

He hoped the reference to dark corners would show Sam it wasn’t just a joke he was playing.  It would be a good cover for them.  Sam hesitated before sighing softly.

_I’m not cheap or easy just because I’m young and you’re hot._

Dean tasted copper as he bit his lip to keep back the laughter that threatened to come out.

_I promise to take you on real dates and not try to get past first base on our first date._

When Sam gave him a look Dean took the note back.

_Okay, second base._

_Gonna carry my books for me?_

_Is this a negotiation?_

_A proposal that I am thoroughly considering.  I have my reputation to uphold after all._

_I am not buying you a ring.  Maybe an onion ring.  Wanna get dinner and a movie this weekend?  Heard some of the kids talking about heading into town Saturday.  I’ll pick you up in my car and everything._

_Yes._

_Yes?  You’ll be my boyfriend?_

_Jesus, yes.  I need to get higher standards._

Layla let out a gasp from the other side of the table, eyes wide and fingers pressed to her lips to keep a giggle from escaping.  Sam’s eyes were as wide as hers and Dean smirked, though he threw a wink Sam’s way for good measure. 

Sam honest to god blushed at that and Dean didn’t stop himself from running his hand over Sam’s shoulders in a comforting gesture.  Sam stiffened slightly but then he looked at Dean and relaxed into it. 

When the bell rang a minute later they slid out of their chairs and Dean grabbed Sam’s backpack while Sam eyed him suspiciously.  “I’m a man of my word, Sammy,” he said with a grin. 

Layla and Kevin walked past them and Dean jerked his head towards them.  He and Sam could hear Layla already talking to one of her friends in the hall about the note passing and the newest ‘couple’ in the dorms. 

Sam shook his head but walked past her, cheeks blushing as Dean walked next to him carrying both of their book bags to Sam’s next class.  Dean knew how to play the good boyfriend and he would be damned before he’d let anyone think Sam didn’t deserve someone good, so he  surprised him by pressing a kiss to Sam’s temple before bolting across the school to get to his own class in time.


	6. Short of Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'school assembly'.

“God I don’t know how you do it.”  Allie tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder as she eyed the basketball team sitting at the front edge of the auditorium. 

Sam looked up at her and frowned.  She’d been a bitch lately and all she ever did anymore was complain about her boyfriend, and everyone else’s.   “Do what?” 

Layla looked pointedly down the auditorium to the bottom row of bleachers where the cheerleaders were sitting, waiting for the school’s pep rally to begin.  Sam looked down and saw his brother in the thick of things, a pair of maroon and navy pom-poms draped over each shoulders as he threw his head back laughing at something one of the two cheerleaders said.  He escorted them to their seat with the others and had to pull away from them as they tried to drag him down to the seat with them.

Sam stewed silently in what should be a fake pout but, he didn’t lie to himself, was entirely real.  He’d always been jealous of Dean’s attentions, no matter what the reason.  He knew it wasn’t normal but he had a certain right to Dean and his brother had never once denied him that claim. 

“If that was my boyfriend I’d have a collar and leash wrapped around his neck,” Allie continued.

Dean looked up then, eyes roaming the crowd and the smile that lit his face when he saw Sam was warm and affectionate.  Sam waved a little, the feelings of a moment before forgotten completely in the wake of his brother’s attention. 

“If your boyfriend looked at you the way Dean looks at Sam you’d let him do any damn thing he wanted.”  Layla laughed as Dean came up the bleachers towards them. 

Dean took a seat behind Sam and propped one leg up on the bleacher beside him.  Sam turned, bracing himself on Dean’s thigh as he looked up at him.  “Oh, so I’m good enough now that the cheerleaders are too busy for you?” Sam asked.

Dean’s smile widened and he knew it was that charming smile, the one Dean turned on when he knew he was caught red handed and thought he could still get away with it.  As a matter of fact, Dean knew he could get away with just about anything with Sam.  God, he hoped he wasn’t so much of a pushover when he really started dating someone.

“They just needed help finding their seats.”

“Oh yeah, I could see how they had problems finding all the rest of the maroon and navy pom-poms in the auditorium.”

Dean dropped a hand down, letting the back of his knuckles caress Sam’s cheek.  “Ah, you’re not jealous are you, Sammy?”

Sam shrugged.  “Course not,” he denied.  Dean wasn’t buying it for a minute but he thankfully let it drop as the school principal came out with a microphone and started the pep rally up.  Sam wasn’t paying a damn bit of attention.  He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to when he was still sitting in the crook of Dean’s legs, his brother’s hand lightly rubbing up and down Sam’s arm.  He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second as he relaxed against Dean. 

He felt Dean lean in closer.  Sam turned his head to see what Dean wanted but stopped suddenly, his lips a breath away from Dean’s.  Dean’s eyes were wide as he looked at Sam, his hand clutching Sam’s arm tightly. 

“Dean?”

He wasn’t sure what it was in that second, what force sat between them, but he licked his lips and couldn’t help but look as Dean did the same. 

“Um… come to my room tonight.  Late.  Need to talk about things.”

Dean looked pale and Sam worried that maybe something was wrong with the hunt except that if there was something seriously going on Dean would have found a way to drag him from the assembly in the first place. 

“Yeah, sure.  Dean, are you okay?”

Dean cleared his throat and leaned back a bit.  “I’m good Sammy.  Maybe we should pay attention to the rally?”

Dean sat back but Sam had felt his brother’s shortened breath as he’d leaned up against him.  He didn’t say anything.  He was feeling a little short of breath himself. 


	7. Hell If I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. The prompt was 'party games'

“Thank god, no ties required!”

Sam laughed at his brother’s words, though he was more than a little grateful to be rid of the tie himself.  Dean wrapped an arm over his shoulder, pulling him in closer as they walked along the dark path.  They could hear the others and Dean leaned in, whispering in his ear, “Remember to stay close, Sammy.”

“Nothing’s gonna get me in these woods, Dean,” Sam sighed.

“Not with me here.”

Sam wanted to roll his eyes but the way Dean had his arm around him made him feel a little more lenient.  Things had been awkward the last few days when they were alone, ever since the assembly and the moment when Sam had found himself too close to his brother.  They could pull off the boyfriend act with the others, tease and flirt all day long, but when it was just the two of them everything was suddenly strained.  Dean talked to him about the hunt, discussed the different candidates for the ghost they were looking for, but then he would get  suddenly clumsy and try to keep as much space between them as his small dorm room allowed.

 This, with Dean relaxing and keeping him close, it felt good.

He wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist as they got to the bonfire where the others were already waiting.  Their friends had driven over together, leaving Sam and Dean to come later.  Dean teased that he wanted to get Sam alone for a bit but in reality, it was one of the few times when the staff on campus was light and he’d been able to get into the restricted areas without too much trouble.  They now had three more names to add to their list of suspects.

“About time,” Kevin called from the other side of the fire. 

“Sorry, my bad,” Dean said as he directed Sam over to the others while he grabbed a couple beers from Kevin’s cooler.  “Got lost.”

“’Lost,’ my ass,” Allie murmured to Layla.

“No, Sammy’s ass,” Jason called into the teasing. 

“It’s Sam,” he corrected Jason before anyone else said anything.  God, he hated that guy and the last thing he needed to deal with tonight was Dean acting all Dean-like over it.  It was his idea to act like boyfriends after all.  “And next time, give me the directions instead of Dean and we’ll make it on time.”

Dean opened both bottles and handed one to Sam.  When Dean sat on one of the logs thrown around the bonfire it felt natural to Sam to take a seat on the ground between his brother’s legs.  He’d been doing it all his life, sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, studying while Dean watched television, or in front of the couch when they were lucky enough to be in an apartment for a few weeks.  Dean never mentioned it but he heard Bobby say something to John once about how Dean could never calm down as a youngster unless Sam was pressed to his side.  About how Dean still couldn’t rein in his energy if he didn’t know where Sam was. 

The beer was cool down his throat and he tipped it back, enjoying the moment.   Even if he was younger than the others thought, he hadn’t exactly lived a sheltered life.  It wasn’t like this was his first beer; Dean had been sneaking him bottles almost as long as he’d been sneaking them for himself. 

He leaned back, letting his head rest against Dean’s stomach and felt his brother’s hand come down idly brushing over his neck.  Kevin was sitting next to the cooler trying to look cool while Layla sat next to him, talking quietly to Allie.  They eyed Sam and Dean and he revised his thoughts.  No, not talking quietly.  Conspiring. 

A handful of other classmates were sitting around the fire but they weren’t friends of Sam’s and he was more than happy to ignore them.  Even though the night air was chilly, the fire was warm and so were the places where Sam leaned against his brother. 

“Alright, since everyone is here,” one of the girls – Heather, he thought her name was - said from across the fire, “it’s time to play.”

Layla smirked at Sam and he sat up a little straighter. “Play what?”

“Truth or Dare.”

Sam groaned.  “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Come on, Sam, you’ve played before haven’t you?” Jason asked.

Sam rolled his eyes, trying to figure out if he could get his brother out of there before the game got too interesting.    There were certain things Sam knew, from experience.  1) Truth or Dare was never innocent.  2) Dean always took the dare.  3) And there were certain things he hopes to never see his brother do.  A game of Truth or Dare was likely to take him too far into that territory for his liking.    

“Don’t worry, Sammy,” Dean said as he leaned in to whisper in Sam’s ear, “a little game of Truth or Dare never hurt anyone.”

Sam scoffed.  “Yeah, I’ve never heard that before.”

It was immediately obvious that Allie and Layla were up to no good.  He wasn’t sure what they were trying to get to, asking him question after question about Dean and their relationship, because Sam always took truth – no matter how many times he had to lie to keep their cover.  They’d been at it a good hour before he saw the way they were shifting their eyes and he was about to whisper to Dean that it was time to go when Layla confessed to cheating on their math test and turned her eyes to Dean.  “Dean, truth or dare.”

Dean gave her a wide smirk and answered the only way he could.  “Dare.”

She looked around with a triumphant smile and Sam shook his head, hoping to God Dean could handle whatever they threw at him.  Sam had a feeling it wasn’t going to be a normal prank.

“You’re always so damn loud and boisterous.”

“Except when Sam is around,” Allie interrupted.

“Except for with Sam,” Layla said, winking at her best friend.  “So I wanna see it.”

“Wanna see what?”

“A kiss.”

“Isn’t that against the rules?”

“Kissing someone other than your boyfriend is against the rules.  Now, get with the lip action.”

Sam moaned as he ran his hand through his hair.  He wasn’t big on PDA’s.  Dean wasn’t big on PDA’s.  Dean was big on challenges though and Sam had no idea he was about to see his brother tested in ways he’d never witnessed before.

He forced a small smile to creep onto his face as he looked up at Dean.  His brother was glaring at Layla and Sam bit down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing because really?  Dean was blushing?

The small movement caught Dean’s attention for some reason and when he looked down there was something like fear in his brother’s eyes.  Dean might get scared on a hunt but he never showed it and there was something wrong with seeing it there over a stupid party game.  He got up on his knees and leaned up until he could whisper in Dean’s ear.  “Dean, you’ve done worse things on a hunt.”

Dean let his cheek press up against Sam’s, trailing his lips to Sam’s ear.  “Never to you.”

Sam pulled back, resting his forehead against his brothers, eyes closed as he tried to push down the rush of affection he felt for Dean.  Dean couldn’t care less what they were asking him to do.  He answered dare and he was willing to do whatever it took, but he’d never planned on them involving Sam and that was what was bothering him.  Sam pulled back slightly, letting his brother see the resolve in his own eyes, the knowledge that it was just a stupid game and a little kiss.  No harm in a kiss right? A little game of Truth or Dare never hurt anyone.

Dean didn’t look away but his hand came up to cradle Sam’s cheek.  Sam leaned into it slightly as he always did Dean’s touch, trust implicit in the act.  Dean licked his lips and Sam’s eyes were suddenly caught in the movement of it.  He barely noticed as Dean’s hand slid back further, fingers tangling in Sam’s hair as he pulled them closer. 

The first press of his brother’s lips on his was as chaste and innocent as a brother’s should be.  It lasted only a second but Sam’s heart was pounding in his ears and even as he pulled away he was whispering his brother’s name and Dean looked stricken. 

Sam leaned forward then, an open mouth kiss along the corner of his brother’s lips before he licked across the seams, parting them.  Dean opened to him, tongues sliding wild and with abandon as Dean wrapped his free arm around Sam’s waist.  One of Sam’s hands settled on Dean’s hip while the other cupped his face.  When Dean pulled him closer, Sam went happily; letting his brother take over, take control of the kiss, of this, of them, of whatever the hell he wanted to.

“Jesus, that’s hot,” Layla laughed on the other side of the fire.

Sam dropped his hands at the same moment that Dean jerked back.  The silence around the fire thickened as they stared at one another.  Dean broke it with the shaky bark of his order.  “We’re leaving.”

“No shit,” Kevin said as Sam scrambled to his feet, trailing after his brother.  “If I was that close to getting laid I’d be leaving too.”

If Dean heard the taunt he didn’t react to it.  They walked to the car and he opened the door for Sam like the good boyfriend he was and closed it gently behind him.  It wasn’t until they hit the freeway that Sam realized they were heading away from campus.

“Where are we going, Dean?” Sam asked softly.

Dean let out a shattered laugh, checking the rear view mirror but refusing to meet Sam’s eyes.  “Hell if I know, Sammy.”

 

 


	8. Unrepentant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was injury.

Dean couldn’t think.  Jesus, if he’d thought about the whole thing for more than two seconds he would have known posing as Sam’s boyfriend was asking for trouble but, he’d just gone with his gut.  And now?

He wasn’t paying any attention to where he was walking.  After he drove them away from the party he’d just gone on auto pilot, not sure what the hell to do.  Sam was too close though, sitting on the other side of the Impala, quiet and waiting like a hangman with his noose.  He couldn’t take it so he brought them back to campus and stalked away from his brother and his too confusing lips.  Sam had waited in the car for a few minutes after Dean parked but he was steadily eating up space now as he followed Dean.  Dean wasn’t sure if he should be happy to have the space or worried about the fact that the brother he’d just kissed within an inch of his life was trailing silently behind him.  Sam was never silent.

Dean stalked through the halls, doing his best to think but every thought took a few steps back to his brother’s feet.  He should have paid attention to the way Layla and Allie watched them, to the way they teased about watching the two of them together.  He should have known Truth or Dare was trouble.  It always was, but Dean was used to trouble.  He just hadn’t expected to take Sam down with him. 

“Dean.”

“Not now, Sam.”

“Dean!”

Dean turned in time to see Sam thrown across the room.  “Sam!” he screamed as he fumbled for the salt-filled bottle in his inner pocket.  He pulled it free as he ran towards his brother.  Sam was shaking his head, a line of blood trickling down his forehead, a second drop of blood falling almost beside it. 

He tried to get to Sam but then the ghost was standing between them, throwing Dean back.  The salt went flying from his hand as he hit the wall hard.  The ghost pressed him harder against the wall and Dean felt his arms pinned from shoulder to elbow and pressure building on his chest and throat, unable to even scream. 

A second later he was on the floor, the ghost gone and Sam standing in front of him with the salt in hand.  “Dean, come on!”

Sam helped him to his feet and then led them back away from the old wing of the library, stopping to seal the doorway with salt before they closed it behind them.

Dean struggled to get his breath and Sam dropped to the floor, not bothering to try to stand.  Blood ran down Sam’s face unabatedly so Dean crawled in front of Sam.  He slung his jacket off, pulled off his button up shirt and black tee.  He scrunched the shirt up and used it to wipe away the blood on Sam’s face.  He could feel his own bruising from elbow to shoulder and worried about making it the next day or so without getting seen, except that their damn uniforms were long sleeved.  Good thing his button up was.

“You alright, Sammy?”

Sam let out a tired sigh and opened his eyes.  He watched as Sam stared at his chest for a minute and tried to figure out what was going on in his brother’s head but he’d never been good at that.  Instead he reached a hand down and tipped Sam’s face up to his. 

Sam’s wide eyes met his and before Dean could think his lips were crashing into his brothers.  Sam made a muffled sort of moan and then his hands were gripping tightly around Dean’s arms as if to hold him there.     

“Jesus, Sammy, don’t you do that to me again,” he demanded.

“Well next time you decide to run from me don’t go to the one place on all of campus we know is haunted.”

Dean let out a laugh at that and when he looked at Sam something clicked.  He reached his hand forward and traced the curve of his brother’s lips.  “This is just a job,” he tried.

Sam nodded.

“This is wrong,” he tried again.    

His fingers traced over Sam’s strong cheekbones to the curve of his jaw. 

“This is… I don’t date guys.  You know who I am Sam.  This is …” impossible sprang to mind.  Unforgiveable. 

Sam stood, shrugging away the shirt Dean had been using to wipe up his blood, then grabbed Dean’s button up and helped him get it on over the bruises he felt from being pressed against the wall. 

“This is us,” Sam finally said with a shrug. 

And then Sam reached up, without a dare, without being hurt, and pressed a soft kiss to the curve of his jaw before working up to claim a soft kiss from his lips. 

This is mine, Dean thought as he looked into his brother’s eyes.  There was another word for what Sam was feeling and Dean smiled to see it.

Unrepentant. 

 


	9. Making His Brother Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'sport tryout'.

So… things were awkward.  Sam couldn’t deny that.  As much as he’d tried to talk to Dean all weekend his brother had disappeared.  Hell, if he’d known kissing Dean would make him leave him alone Sam would have done it years ago.

Only, Sam didn’t want Dean gone just now.  He didn’t know how to explain it, even in his own head.  He’d never looked at his brother in a sexual way before.  Dean was hot, sure, but that was like saying the sun was hot and salt was safe and bad things went bump in the night.  They were the natural laws of Sam’s life and they just went without saying.  But this was different.  Since that kiss, all he could think about were Dean’s lips and the way his fingers had felt in Sam’s hair. 

He didn’t know what to do about it.  After the ghost had thrown him, Dean had taken him back to his room and cleaned up the gash he got when his head knocked into the corner of the stone wall.  He thought the way Dean looked at him that night meant they were gonna be alright.  He should have known from the way Dean tucked him in and kissed his forehead, the same way he had when Sam was a child, that Dean was starting to back off. 

“Wesson, you’re next!” 

Sam took a deep breath and let it out.  The soccer field was packed with the kids trying out and it was the first time in his entire life that he knew he’d actually be around long enough to finish out the season.  He’d mentioned it to Dean last week but he doubted his brother would remember. 

He knew he should be more excited about it but with the hunt not progressing much and Dean pulling away, it seemed a little… well … as Dean had always put it, juvenile.  There were people dying in the world and he was playing team sports.  _Want a real sport_ , he could hear his brother’s voice in the back of his head, _try hunting_. 

“Wesson?”

“Right here co-!” Sam looked up but it was Dean’s voice that had called out.  He walked up, handing Sam a water bottle and smiled as he let their fingers brush together.  “Wouldn’t miss your try outs Sammy,” Dean said quietly as Sam took the bottle from him.  “That would make me the world’s shittiest boyfriend ever.”

There was more than teasing in those words, something dark and troubled but honest and Sam knew that whatever else was happening, they were in it together. 

“Go knock ‘em dead, Sammy.”

Sam nodded to Dean and took a deep breath before joining the coach out on the field.  Dean sat in the bleachers the rest of the try out and Sam did his best to make his brother proud.

When the tryouts were over Dean took him out for pizza to celebrate.  When the roster went up the next day, Sam Wesson was on it.

 

 


	10. It's Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standard Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'school nurse'.

Dean looked at the note in his hand and tried to figure out what the hell he'd been called to the Nurse’s Office for.  He didn’t think anyone had seen his bruises a few weeks back from the ghost and he hadn’t been hurt since.  He pushed down thoughts of Sam because even if Sam were hurt no one knew they were brothers to tell him and they wouldn’t call him to the Office as his boyfriend either.  He thought about the few scars that decorated his body and brushed past that as well.  If anyone asked he had a valid reason for each and every one.

He didn’t hesitate outside the door, but pulled it open to find the room dark and empty.  “Hello?”

Someone grabbed him and Dean was about to push away when he felt the small tremor of laughter from behind.  He turned his head to look over his shoulder and there was Sam, smiling up at him like he’d just had the best joke.

“Jesus, Sammy, what are you doing?”

“I was bored and skipped out of class.  Saw the nurse leaving with Coach Carter and I know they won’t be back anytime soon so I stopped some poor freshman to make him deliver the note.”

Dean was impressed in spite of himself.  He wasn’t sure what to think about it when Sam slid around him and went to the door, bolting it closed. 

Things had been … progressing.  After the first kiss Dean had tried to pull away but there was only so far he could run and in the end Sam was always gonna be his brother so he manned up and did the right thing, no matter how convoluted it was in this situation.  He’d seen the set of Sam’s shoulders though when he was at the soccer field, looking alone and confused and Dean knew that was his fault. 

So he did right by Sam.  He made his brother smile and after taking him out for pizza to make up for being an ass, he snuck Sam over to his room after lights out and they spent half the night making out.  He was pretty sure his brain wasn’t supposed to be wired in a way that went from ‘that’s my little brother’ to ‘damn, he’s hot’ but apparently it was and Sam seemed to be just fine with it.

So fine, in fact, that he was skipping class and getting Dean called into the Nurse’s office.   

Dean backed up slightly and then Sam was walking towards him, eyes already on Dean’s lips and ,Jesus, there was that switch in his head again.  When Sam got close Dean wrapped his arms tight around Sam's waist and turned then, pushing him back until he could lift him up onto the nurse’s station bed.  It put Sam at just the right height and Dean leaned in slowly, smiling as he watched Sam wetting his lips.

Dean brushed his lips over Sam’s slowly, taking the time to feel the way Sam moved with him.  He never did this, never got to take his time with someone, never let himself want anyone enough to linger like this but it was Sam and that made everything different. 

Sam whimpered into his mouth and Dean pressed in, letting his hand trail up his brother’s arm and across his shoulder to bury it in Sam's hair.  He pulled his brother close, amazed at the way Sam moved at his direction.  He licked his way into Sam’s mouth and sucked at his tongue as his brother gripped his arms tight.  It was almost tight enough to bruise but Dean couldn’t care less.  He mapped out his brother’s mouth, feeling Sam’s hips as he made small thrusts up against Dean’s stomach. 

Dean shifted a little closer and let his free hand run up and down Sam’s side.  Sam’s long legs had come to wrap around Dean’s, pulling him in close, his feet hooked around Dean’s knees and if he wasn’t leaning up against the damn nurse’s bed he was pretty sure he’d be falling all over him.  Instead, it just heightened the feeling, the knowledge that Sam wanted this as bad as Dean did.

His hand trailed down Sam’s side and gripped his hip, maneuvering Sam’s body into a slightly different position and Sam was moaning again.  He let his hand trail lower, pressing over his brother’s erection. 

“Dean,” Sam gasped out his name.

“Want it, Sammy?” Dean whispered as he let his fingers slide up and down his brother’s cloth covered cock. 

“God, Dean, please,” he begged.

Dean undid the button to his pants, sliding the zipper slowly down.  He looked up at Sam as he slid his fingers through the slit in the front of his boxers.  Sam bit his bottom lip and thrust his hips up automatically as Dean wrapped his fingers around him for the first time.

Fuck, Sam was crazy like that.  Whatever reserved nature Sam had, it fell away completely as soon as Dean started kissing him.  He’d noticed it that first night back in his room, but now it was like he was looking at someone else entirely.

“Please, Dean, want it, need you to do it,” he was whispering as he pulled Dean’s lips back to his.  Dean went willingly, finding a rhythm and pace that Sam seemed to like as he stroked him hard.  It wasn’t going to take long; he could see it in Sam’s eyes when he broke the kiss.  As much as he loved kissing Sam, he needed to see his eyes, needed to look at him and see him come apart.

“Dean, gonna come, oh God, Dean.”

Dean rucked his shirt up with his free hand and continued to pump Sam with his other until his brother was spurting over Dean's fist and up onto his stomach. 

“Fuck,” Dean whispered as he milked Sam through the rest of his orgasm.  The sight of Sam like that was too much and Dean found himself fumbling with his own pants.  He pulled himself out and started jacking himself with a come-covered fist.  Sam watched, his eyes urging Dean on and it only took a few pumps, his cock brushing against his brother’s, before he watched his own release painting Sam’s skin in white hot streaks. 

Sam crashed their lips together and fuck if Dean could do anything but respond to that.  He kissed Sam within an inch of his life and when he finally pulled back he had the dawning realization that it was all or nothing now.  No matter what else happened, he’d held his brother in his hand, made him come apart and then marked him with his own seed.  They could never just be brothers after this.  They could never go back.

“Dean,” Sam whispered his name as Dean pulled back, looking for something to clean them up with.  It only took a moment and Dean was dressed and putting Sam back together again. 

He took a deep breath, leaning over Sam with both hands on either side of his brother’s hips.  “You okay, Sammy?” he asked softly.

Sam burrowed his head in Dean’s neck and he heard the soft shaky exhale.  “Yeah, Dean.  It’s us, right?”

And he knew then that he was screwed because Sam was right.  It was just them and they’d crossed lines they couldn’t come back from.  When he looked at Sam though, his brother’s small hopeful grin staring back at him, he found he was okay with it. 

“Yeah.” He pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips and cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hand.  “It’s us.”

 


	11. All Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'exchange student'.

“So who’s the new guy?” Dean looked up at Kevin’s question to find his brother walking side by side with one of the hottest guys he’d ever seen.  Not that he looked at guys all the time but a few notables stood out and this was definitely one of them. 

“No idea,” Dean said, hoping the jealous flare in his voice had come out as something else.  One look at Kevin said it hadn’t. 

“Dean,” he looked over at Sam’s voice and watched the new kid walking with him.  “Hey guys,” Sam nodded to Kevin and the others where they stood beside him, waiting for the lunch bell.  “This is Ethan.  He’s an exchange student, just transferred in from Bradley Hill and needed a little help.”

“Jason?” Allie asked with a shake of her head.  Even with Dean's warning, the kid was still a bully.

“The one and only,” Sam didn't bother elaborating.  Jason's habits were already well established.  “So Ethan, this is Allie, Layla, Kevin, and my b – um Dean.”

Ethan shook their hands but Dean barely noticed.  What the hell was that?  He wanted to grab Sam and ask about the introduction but he didn’t have time because Allie was pulling them all over to the lunch line.

Dean pushed his way to the front and grabbed his tray, barely paying attention to what was on it as he made his way back to the table.   Sam sat next to him with Ethan on his other side and it bothered Dean but he kept his thoughts to himself. 

The guy seemed okay.  He had some interesting stories about England and his last school and made innuendos about why he’d been sent to another school, but he watched Sam too much for Dean’s comfort. 

“Hey,” Sam leaned close, looking at Dean with a question in his eyes.

“What’s up, Sammy?” he asked softly, his breath caught as he looked at the warmth in Sam’s eyes.

Sam smiled and Dean couldn’t help but return it.  “You okay, Dean?” he asked.

“Yeah, just thinking too much.  Think you can sneak over tonight?  We need to finish up that research.”

Sam nodded and Dean felt like a heel for using the hunt as his excuse for not being his usual self at lunch, and for getting his brother to come over later, but he did what he had to.  They did need to finish the research.  They’d finally managed to sneak the former roster out of the office and they should finally be able to figure out who their ghost was so they could make plans to salt and burn her before she left the wing and started doing serious damage.

“Yeah, I can do that.  If we can get done in time, maybe we can study a little anatomy?”

Dean laughed lightly because Sam’s version of flirting was as subtle as everything else he did.  “We don’t take anatomy.”

“Wouldn’t mind studying yours tonight,” he whispered into Dean’s ear.

The bell rang before Dean could respond and Sam was grabbing his bag and pulling Ethan with him to his next class that they apparently had together.  Dean watched Sam go, a slight smile on his lips as he did. 

“Class.”

“Yeah.”

“Gonna be late.”

“Yeah.”

“Dean, come on,” Layla smacked him on the arm and he glared over at her. 

“What?”

“We’re gonna be late, come on.”

Dean grabbed his bag and set off after her.  He might not like this Ethan kid, but if Sam liked him he couldn’t be all bad, right?


	12. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'library'.

The library was musty and smelly and just about the most boring place in the whole school.  That Dean was used to.  What he wasn’t used to was being pushed back behind the old, mostly abandoned, reference desk at the back of the fourth floor by his little brother.  He’d followed Sam’s note to meet him up there and he’d barely sat at the edge of the old desk when Sam had walked up and pulled him to the floor on the other side, hiding them from view if anyone chose to walk by. 

He wasn’t expecting his brother to molest him in the library or to find Sam’s hand pressing at the front of his pants making Dean hard in seconds. 

“Fuck, Sammy, library kink much?” Dean asked quietly as Sam licked his way across Dean’s neck.

“No idea how hot it is to see you teaching Latin to these idiots,” Sam whispered before his fingers undid a few buttons of his shirt and pushed it aside, revealing a long expanse of neck and shoulder.  Sam bit down hard and Dean thrust his hips up into his brother’s hand, still stroking him through the fabric of his pants. 

Sam was sucking at his neck, leaving a mark that would be clearly visible the next day but fuck if Dean cared.  He’d never seen Sam so turned on by anything before and he was almost wild with it.  Dean’s hand found its way into Sam’s hair and he pulled his brother’s lips to his, devouring him.  Sam moaned into his mouth and Dean bit hard on his bottom lip.

“Jesus, Sammy, the noises you make,” he whispered into his ear.  “Gonna get us caught.”

“Not gonna get caught,” Sam bit into his neck as he said it, making Dean squirm underneath him.  Jesus who knew Sam could get so turned on at the library?  “Want to though.  God, want you to fuck me right here where they can all see it so they’ll all know you’re mine.”

Dean let his head fall back and he had to bite his own lip to keep from saying anything else.  His fingers pressed into Sam’s arms and before he knew it he had his brother flipped underneath him.  He was between Sam’s legs, his dick pushing hard into Sam’s ass.  “That what you want, Sammy?” he asked. 

“Dean, yes, please,” he begged and fuck if Dean didn’t want to give it to him right there, just push his pants down past his knees, spread Sam all wide and open, and press into his virgin ass.  He could almost feel the tight heat that would await him, the way Sam would mewl under him, how he would cant his hips and take it for Dean.

“Sammy,” his voice sounded broken and Dean didn’t care.  He was strung out on his brother and Sam knew he was doing it to him.  “Fucking tease.”

Sam was scrambling out from under him then and Dean let him go.  He thought Sam was mad, tried to think of what he could say to take back the words even if he didn’t understand why Sam would be upset about that but then Sam straightened his clothes out and looked back at him.  He pulled Dean up to his feet and smoothed his clothes out so he didn’t look like he’d just been making out.  There was nothing either could do about the state of their lips or the bruise that was beginning to color Dean’s neck but it would have to do.

Sam smiled then, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.  “Meet me in your room in thirty minutes, Dean.  After you fuck me you can tell me what sort of tease I am.”

Sam walked off and Dean just stared after him, reaching down to press the palm of his hand against his crotch, trying to get it under control before he had to walk out of the library.  Because there was no way he wasn’t following Sam now.  Tease or not.

 


	13. Gonna Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'first time'.

Dean closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it since Sam was following in a few minutes.  He looked around his room for a moment before going to the closet and pulling his duffel from the floor and grabbing the supplies he kept in there.  He hadn’t had a need for them since they’d come to school but he definitely had plans for them tonight.  He pulled the condoms and lube out and put them on the floor beside the bed.  He pulled off his tie and stripped out of his shirt, changing from his school pants into a pair of old, well-worn jeans, and then sat on the bed.  He took a deep breath as he leaned back, waiting for his brother.

He closed his eyes, his hand automatically going to the hardening flesh between his legs, trying to give himself a little relief there.  God he needed this.  He wasn’t exactly known for being chaste and every make out session with Sam was a little more torture, wondering how far they’d get before one of them put the brakes on it.  He didn’t think, never thought, this would go as far as it had but damn he wanted it.  Needed to be inside his brother, claiming him in ways no one else would.  No one else ever could, because he knew Sam had never had sex before.  Except for kissing, he was Sam’s first - hell - everything.

The door opened up and Sam slid in, making Dean stop his train of thought before it could go into the _don’tcan’tshouldn’t_ places.  Sam had lost his tie and had his shirt unbuttoned showing a thin white tee underneath it.  Sam turned the lock on the door and then looked back at Dean, his eyes catching sight of him as he lounged back on the bed in just his jeans.  Sam licked his lips as he kicked off his shoes. 

“Dean,” his name was barely a whisper and he moved closer to the bed. 

Dean leaned over and hit the CD player, letting the music play softly in case anyone decided to come to his door and try to listen.  It wasn’t like their friends didn’t know Sam snuck in and out but he really didn’t want to entertain them with this.

He held his hand out to Sam then and his brother crawled up the bed until he was straddling Dean’s hips.  They stayed like that for a moment, Sam draping his arms over Dean’s shoulders and Dean’s hands firmly on Sam’s hips.  He could see the way Sam watched him, waiting for Dean to make the first move, and Dean didn’t disappoint.  He pulled Sam in just a little more and his cock was pressing into Sam’s ass.  Sam closed his eyes, biting at his bottom lip before Dean trailed one hand up to twine his fingers in Sam’s hair and pull him close.  He licked his way into Sam’s mouth, not bothering with slow and gentle.  Hell, Sam hadn’t bothered with it at the library so Dean wasn’t about to bother with it now, not when Sam had walked away, leaving Dean hard and panting with need.

Instead, he let his other hand slide around Sam’s back, his fingers playing at the waist of his pants until he finally slipped them under.  Sam’s moan was delicious and he knew he needed more, needed it now.  He undid the button of Sam’s pants and pulled the zipper down before sliding both hands around his brother’s back.  Sam’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him in tighter, his hips working to gain friction even as his legs spread wider for Dean.

Dean slid one hand down the back of Sam’s pants, under the waist of his boxers until he could trail his fingers down Sam’s crack.  “Dean, fuck, please,” his brother murmured into his lips and Dean kept moving until his fingers found the tight little hole he wanted.  He rubbed over it lightly, not trying to breach him but just make him squirm. 

“This what you want, Sammy?” he asked into Sam’s neck as his brother arched back. 

“Yes.”

“Take anything wouldn’t you?  Want my fingers in you?  How about my cock, Sammy?  You want your br- boyfriend’s big fat cock in you?”

“Dean, yes, fuck want it.”

He hadn’t planned on it, but Sam was grinding against him and Dean just pressed against his hole with the tip of his finger and felt the way it gave around him, tight warm heat enveloping the tip.

“You ever do this to yourself?” Dean whispered as he pressed just a little more in.  Sam’s hips were pressing back against his finger and damn if it wasn’t hot.  “Ever open yourself up thinking about this?”

Sam bit his bottom lip but he was shaking his head.  “No, wanted you to be the first.”

Dean groaned as he caught Sam’s lips in a kiss, pulling the tip of his finger out slowly before he pulled back.  “Stand up for me, Sammy.”

Sam did as he asked without question or hesitancy.  He stood at the edge of the bed and Dean dropped his legs over the side, his hands moving to push Sam’s button up off his shoulders immediately.  It dropped to the ground and Dean was pushing his fingers up under Sam’s tee shirt.  He stroked his fingers across the warm skin, then leaned in and let his mouth trace a line across from one hip to the other.  Sam’s hands pulled at his shirt and then it was gone, leaving them both shirtless and Sam looking a little breathless as well.

Dean reached his hands up to Sam’s hips and ran his thumb under the waist of his boxers.  “Gonna let me?”

Sam nodded and Dean leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his brother’s stomach as he ran his fingers under the waistband and began pulling them down past his ass and over this thighs.  They fell in a heap at Sam’s feet and his brother kicked out of them as Dean continued to lick and nip at the soft flesh of his brother’s abdomen. 

Sam’s hand found his hair and he pulled back, forcing Dean to look up at him.  “Dean,” his voice was hard and demanding and Dean smiled up at him.

“Come lie down, baby,” his voice was darker than normal, desire thickening his tone and making the words drip like honey.  “Let me take care of you.”

It should have been the wrong thing to say but Dean watched the way his words wrapped around his brother, making him shiver.  Apparently things that would get brother-Dean kicked in the ass were just fine for boyfriend-Dean.  Dean was okay with that and he turned to one side as Sam lay down on the bed beside him.  Dean’s hand went immediately to his brother’s erection, as did his eyes, taking in the sight of his brother stretched out naked for him.  He cupped Sam in his hand, enjoyed the feel of him a moment before he began stroking up and down the length.

“Dean, I want,” Sam moaned the words but Dean could hear his frustration. 

“I got you, Sammy,” he whispered softly as he leaned over, kissing Sam’s collarbone before sliding a little further down his body.  “Gonna make you feel so good, make you want it so bad.”  He licked across one of Sam’s nipples and Sam arched up under him.  “Gonna be so hot, so wet for me by the time I slide inside you, Sammy.”

He pinched the nipple between his teeth and Sam’s hands grabbed at his shoulders, trying to push him down.  Dean laughed softly but let himself be pushed.  His lips trailed over his brother’s skin until he was lying between his legs.  He reached off the side of the bed and grabbed the supplies he’d left there and then he was settling in.  He had one elbow braced over his brother’s leg and the other hand popped open the lube.  He coated his fingers liberally before letting his hand drop to his brother’s hole. 

At the same time, he leaned up, licking Sam’s cock where it was jutting up hard from his stomach.  Dean caught the head in his lips and sucked lightly, enjoying the feel of his brother in his mouth almost as much as the sounds he made.  When he pressed his finger against Sam’s hole he opened for him and Dean didn’t try to limit himself this time.  He pressed in slowly until his whole finger was inside, then slid it back out. 

“Fuck, Dean, yeah,” his brother encouraged. 

Dean didn’t need anything more than that.  He moved his finger in and out, slow and steady, as he continued to suck.  Sam was thrusting back against his hand before Dean pressed a second finger into him.  He did it slow to make sure he didn’t hurt Sam but his brother was opening beautifully for him.  Every bit of faith he had for Dean was showing in the way he relaxed, in the way he let Dean do this and trusted him not to hurt him. 

“Dean, more please.  Want you,” he moaned.

Dean took a deep breath and let his brother fall from his lips as he looked down, watching as a third finger was slowly pushed into Sam’s body.  Sam moaned with it and Dean couldn’t help himself.  Sam was opening for him though and he wanted it more than he thought possible. 

He leaned in, pulling his fingers from his brother’s body and licked around his hole before pressing his tongue in.  Sam’s shout of “Dean!” might have made him look up but for the way his brother’s hand was in his hair as if to guide him back down if he stopped.

He licked the rim of his brother’s ass, slipped back in and licked the inside too, then pressed in harder.  His nose was pressed to the back of Sam’s balls and his hands curled up around his thighs to give him a better position and then he was fucking his brother with his tongue, the slip slide of his brother around him making his own hips press forward into the mattress to get some relief. 

“Dean, fuck, want your cock, damn it, Dean,” his brother was pleading, demands turned to whimpers as his hips kept fucking back into his brother’s face.  It was as much as Dean could take though and he slid his tongue out, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he stood up and stripped out of his jeans.  He opened the condom and slid it on before spreading a thick layer of lube over himself and then he leaned over Sam, using one hand to guide himself in.

“Oh, Jesus fuck,” Dean moaned as he sunk into the tight heat.  Sam’s hands were wrapped around his waist, fingers digging into his skin as he tried to find purchase.  Sam was whimpering into his ear and though he could hear tiny slips of pain it was mostly arousal that came through. 

He didn’t stop until his balls were pressed to Sam’s ass and then he tipped his head back, moaning at the feel of his brother around him, at the way Sam clenched his hole.  They didn’t say anything but when he felt Sam roll his hips up, Dean pulled out slowly and slid right back in.  Sam arched into his movements and they got a steady rhythm going as he pumped in and out of his brother’s body. 

He reached up and grabbed Sam’s leg, pulling one knee up over his shoulder and felt himself slip in just that much further and then Sam was arching off the bed again.  Dean clamped his mouth over Sam’s, kissing the moans away before they became loud enough for someone to notice and then he was fucking hard into him, hitting Sam’s prostate each time. 

“Dean,” he begged.

“I gotcha baby,” Dean answered, reaching between them to stroke Sam’s cock.  He stroked him in time with this hips and Sam was thrusting up into his fist and then fucking himself back down onto Dean’s cock.  It was too much when felt Sam’s body clench hard around him, the warm flow of come over his fingers, and he felt himself come undone, fucking hard enough into Sam to move them up the bed until he was shivering through his orgasm.

It took him a few minutes to come down from it and then he was pulling softly from his brother’s body, disposing of the condom quickly before taking Sam back into his arms.  He kissed him senseless, warm, slow kisses that spoke of affection and love and not just sex.  “Love you, Sammy,” he whispered into his brother’s hair as Sam sighed heavily.

“Love you too, Dean,” he answered sleepily.

“Go to sleep, baby,” Dean said as he let out hand run in comforting circles over Sam’s back.

“Got to get to my room or I’ll be in trouble tomorrow.”

“I’ll set my alarm.  We’ll get up early and hit the showers.  Promise to rub out all the sore spots.”

Sam smiled up lazily, not bothering to open his eyes.  “You’re a great brother, Dean, but you are the most awesome boyfriend ever.”

Dean let out a laugh at that but didn’t argue.  He pressed another kiss into Sam’s temple and closed his own eyes.  “Always gonna take care of you baby,” he said softly.  “No matter what B word you put it under.”

 


	14. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. Prompt was 'dance committee'.

Sam took a deep breath as he looked over at Ethan.  "I can't believe I let you talk me into this.  I'm not even a senior."

  
Ethan laughed. "Yeah, but your boyfriend is and you know you'll be going with him."

  
Sam shook his head.  "Dean isn't really the dance kind of guy."

 

"It's prom, Sam.  Everyone goes to prom even if they aren't dance people.  Besides," Ethan said, leaning closer, "the way Dean looks at you, you could ask him to do anything and he'd agree."

 

Sam laughed.  "Not likely."

 

"Come on Sam, you have him wrapped around your finger.  Not that I blame him," he said with a wink.  "If you were my boyfriend I'd do anything you asked.  Hell, at pain of what your boyfriend would do if we were caught, I'd still do anything you asked."

 

"God, don't even joke about that," Sam said as he started to put away his notebook.  "Dean is jealous enough without you teasing."  He had no idea what he was doing there, in the middle of a dance committee meeting.  He'd never even been to a dance before.  Well, not since seventh grade and that was enough to make him never go again.  Ethan wanted to join the committee though, said it would make his mother think he was adjusting well to life in the States, and he'd begged Sam to join too.  Just to have a real friend, he said. He heard a soft exhale and looked over at Ethan.  "What?"

 

"Nothing,” Ethan said.  "Hey, what do you say we get out of here and head over to Mount Hall?  I hear they're doing a movie marathon.  Some of the others are going."  He leaned closer, almost whispering in Sam's ear for effect.  "I promise to protect you from the big scary monsters."

 

Sam laughed.  "I'm actually meeting Dean right after this, though he mentioned it too.  Maybe if you go I’ll see you over there?"  Sam offered.  “I’m helping Dean study tonight though so I'm not sure if we'll make it."

 

Ethan shook his head.  "All this 'studying'," he said, making air quotes.  "And yet I never get to hear the juicy details."

 

"Ethan, mind out of the gutter," Sam teased.  "We actually do study."  Well, they did sometimes.  And when they weren't they were working on the hunt, trying to track down what had happened to cause the ghost in the old hall.  They had part of the answer, they hoped; a fire where seven girls had been burnt alive, locked in a room as punishment for breaking curfew, but forgotten when the fire had broken out.  Archaic record keeping and strict access control were hampering them so it was slow going but the research was almost done.

 

Alright, so sometimes they were a little less focused than they could be.  He didn't think anyone could blame him though, not when Dean was lying beside him on the bed, notes spread out between them.  Dean would inevitably bite his lower lip and Sam would feel drawn to kiss it better. Their notes would be crushed underneath them and they'd spent the rest of the night without thought of books and tests.

 

"Sure."

"You know I get good grades for a reason."

 

"I privately believe you’re videotaping your sexual escapades and selling it to the teachers for a better grade."

 

Sam knew his face was turning bright red.  "Why am I even friends with you?" Sam asked.

 

"Admit it.  It's because I’m devilishly handsome and irresistible."

 

"Yeah, it's the handsome, irresistible part, I'm sure."

 

"Sam?"

 

Sam looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway.  Ethan jumped up from his seat, grabbing his bag and taking a few steps back.  Sam watched him for a second before turning back to his brother.  "Hey Dean, I thought I was going to meet you at my dorm room?" he asked.

 

Dean nodded.  "Yeah, fifteen minutes ago.  I thought you had some sort of committee thing to go to?  Why didn't you just tell me you were hanging out with Ethan?"

 

"What?  No, we were just talking after.  He's the reason I joined the committee anyway.  And I'll say it again.  I have no idea how he talked me into it."

 

"By being handsome and irresistible, I think you said?" Dean's voice was hard but Sam knew Dean better than anyone.  Something was bothering Dean and it was making him have second thoughts. 

 

"No, that was _his_ answer," Sam said as he stepped closer.  He didn't know what else he could do to remind Dean how good they were together, except to keep doing the same so he ignored the little bubble of annoyance at the almost-accusation and smiled.  "My answer is that _you_ are irresistible.  And maybe instead of meeting him and the others, I'd rather keep you to myself."

 

Dean's smile lightened and lost the fake sincerity that Sam knew from too many hunts.  "Now that sounds like a plan."

 


	15. Alternate Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'emo/goth'.

Dean sighed as he sat in the lobby of the building, waiting.  Sam was still up in his dorm room and Dean had been relegated to waiting downstairs for him.  It was a good thing he wasn't the jealous type because Sam had really been pushing his buttons lately.  Yeah, it was getting closer to midterms and he knew that Sam wanted to do some real studying, but Dean was starting to feel like the third wheel on the Sam-Ethan trolley.  Whenever Dean tried to get any time alone with his brother it seemed like Ethan was always there, whether it was rushing Sam off to study, or the damn prom committee Ethan talked him into, or just being with Sam when Dean wanted to see him. 

 

Like right now.  Dean had gone up to Sam's room to be blocked at the door by Ethan, telling him Sam would meet him in the lobby in a few minutes.  The door had slammed shut and Dean was left gaping as he heard the laughter from behind the door.

 

The others had already left, except Allie who was going to drive Ethan and she was reading a book in the corner.  Dean didn't really like Allie all that much.  She was friends with Layla and Dean put up with her just for that.  She was always making comments though, about him and Sam, and lately about Ethan and Sam.  Things Dean really didn't want to hear.  Like how cute Ethan and Sam were.  Or how they were spending so much time together.  Or how she'd never let another guy monopolize her boyfriend's time.  Not like she had one, but Dean couldn't help but get a little pissed when he heard it all like that. And he honestly didn't need any help to realize how much time he _wasn't_ spending with Sam.      

 

In fact, he was sorely tempted to just grab his brother and drag him back to his room tonight, but Layla had been so damn insistent on going to the horror marathon that was playing at the old movie theater in town.  She made everyone promise to dress up Goth-like and they were going to watch the marathon then go do a bonfire somewhere.  It was as far from scary as you could get, but Dean knew that the others really got a kick out of it and it was fun to watch their reactions, to pretend for a little while that this was all that life was.  Which was why he was dressed in black jeans and a tight black tee-shirt.  Layla had found red gel and had spiked the tips of his hair with it before applying dark makeup around his eyes.  He refused to let her put him in lipstick, but she'd sat back, looked at her handiwork, and smiled, telling him his lips didn't need any help getting attention anyway.

 

"Damn..." the word pulled his eyes up from the floor to the doorway where Ethan was standing next to his brother.  Ethan approached Dean, something darker in his eyes, but Dean couldn't bother himself to give him even a glance.  Sam was ... he looked...

 

"Jesus, Sammy," he whispered as he moved closer.  Sam was in tight black jeans with a white, too-small wife beater that pulled across the muscles of his chest, and a dark button up over top.  He had his head tipped forward so he had to look up through his bangs.  Sam's eyes were lined with dark liner and black powder.  He could barely breathe and then Sam smiled up at him and Dean was at his brother's side, his hands at his waist, fingers sliding up underneath his shirts to touch skin.

 

"Dean," Sam’s voice sounded wrecked and his eyes continued to look him over, taking in the red hair to the make-up but trailing back down to his lips. 

 

"You guys should go," Ethan interrupted, "before someone catches you for PDA."

 

Allie snorted.  "You mean indecent exposure."

 

"I wouldn't mind a show," Ethan teased.

 

"You ready, Sam?" Dean asked, ignoring the others.

 

"Yeah, I’m ready."

 

It was a damn good thing too because Dean had plans and it suddenly had nothing to do with movies. 

 

 


	16. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'break up'.

"Look, I get it.  I do.  You got a lot of stuff going on but what the hell?  It’s not like this was important or anything,” Dean’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

 

Dean's sneer made Sam clench his fists.  It was just like Dean to do this.  He was being an immature, irrational jerk and he was trying to put it all on Sam, like he was the problem.  Truth was, Dean was just jealous and he was trying to make Sam feel like he'd done something wrong.

 

"I told you, we can get together later tonight," Sam defended himself.  "We're just going down to the lobby to watch TV with everyone in the community room."

 

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately."

 

Sam scowled.  So yeah, he'd been spending a lot of time with Ethan and their friends.  It wasn't like Sam didn't spend as much time with Dean and it wasn't like Sam was ever going to get this chance again.  Once this semester was over he and Dean would be off with their Dad again, living in crappy motels and moving from one school to the next as soon as their Dad could find the next hunt.

 

"You're invited too, Dean.  If you'd just stop being a jealous ass-"

 

"You think... you think this is about me getting jealous?"

 

"You can't stand it when I spend time with Ethan.  It's not like you hide it."

 

"It's not like he's made any attempt to disguise his interest in you either, Sammy."

 

"He's flirting, Dean.  He flirts with everyone."

 

"Yeah, but there's two things you're forgetting about."

 

"What’s that?"

 

"First, you flirt back.  And second, this isn't about some stupid guy or hanging out with your friends.  We had something to do."

 

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.  "So it's because you’re inflexible."

 

Dean looked at Sam for a minute, his brother's jade eyes flashing hurt before he was shutting down entirely.  "This isn't gonna work," Dean breathed out suddenly.  "You need to go be with your friends and... Jesus, we both need to remember who we really are."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam demanded, but his voice was edged with fear.  He had no idea what Dean was talking about but he didn’t like the way Dean’s eyes were suddenly cutting him out.

 

Dean moved closer, backing Sam up into the hallway wall as he leaned into Sam's ear.  "It means you're my little brother and all the rest of this was just a joke."  Dean started to pull back and Sam grabbed at his brother's shirt, desperate to keep him close because he couldn’t be saying what Sam thought he was.

 

"You want to be with your friends, Sammy, then go on.  I'm not stopping you anymore.  Just don't-" Dean's voice caught on the words and he cleared his throat.  "Don't come to my room anymore.  This part of the charade is done."

 

"Dean, you don't mean that."

 

"Yeah I do.  If you can't remember who we are, what we're here for, then I let it go too far.  Don't worry; I'll take care of everything else.  You just ... go be with your friends."

 

Dean walked away then, leaving Sam gaping after him in the hallway.  Dean ...  his brother just broke up with him?  He wanted to laugh and sob at the same time.  Did Dean really think any of the kids in their school could hold the interest that Dean did for him?  Did he really think any of them could compare to the bond he had with his brother?

 

Dean wasn't stupid.  He had to know all that.  It wasn't just ... hell, Dean had already told him it wasn't about jealousy and he hadn't listened.  He thought it was about Ethan and the awkwardness that was settling in the group whenever Dean, Sam, and Ethan were in the same room, about how Ethan flirted and -yes- the way Sam flirted back.   If it wasn't that...

 

He thought about what he'd been doing, about the last couple of times he was supposed to get together with Dean and he'd cancelled to be with their friends instead, some nights dragging Dean along with him, but most nights Dean had declined, saying he had work to do.

 

And then it hit Sam.  Work.  The family business.  They were there on a hunt and Sam was supposed to be helping Dean research the school’s archaic record system to try to complete the salt and burn so no one got hurt when they started the next phase of the redevelopment plan on the school.

 

Dean had been on a hunt and Sam had been playing with his friends.  Not only had Sam willingly turned his brother down, but he'd left his brother on a hunt with no back up.  Sam knew Dean would forgive him for damn near anything – imagined infidelity included - but he would never forgive Sam for forgetting a hunt.

 

He looked down at his hands, trying to think of what to do next.  He couldn't imagine life in the dorms without sneaking into his brother's room at night, stealing a few kisses before lights out came.  He couldn't imagine walking into chemistry and having to keep his hands to himself, to not teasing and flirting with Dean as they worked, putting on a show for Layla and Kevin and enjoying the hell out of the affectionate way Dean had started treating him around their friends.

 

"Hey, Sam, you ready to go down?"  Ethan asked as he stopped in front of Sam, in the hallway just outside of Sam's room.

 

"No, you go on down.  I'm not feeling too well."

 

"You want me to stay with you?"

 

Sam let out a deep, shuddered breath.  "No.  I'll be fine."

 

"Oh, well, I’ll go tell Dean then.  I'm sure he'll want-"

 

"No."  Sam snapped as he looked up at Ethan.  "No, Dean won't.  He ... he just won't."

 

He turned back into his room then, slamming the door behind him as he went.  He dropped down onto the bed and covered his face with his hands. 

 

He tried to think of something to say to let Dean know he understood, that he got the point, but it came back to the same thing, over and over again.  Dean said it was over and he'd meant it.  Sam had been horrible to his boyfriend lately so he'd lost him.

 

He buried his face in his pillow sobbing quietly, because he had no idea how to be a little brother anymore.

 


	17. It's Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'class:PE'.

Dean took a deep breath as he listened to the voices on the other side of the lockers.  He and Sam always went there to talk between classes, mostly because Sam had PE class right before Dean did so they could always find a minute to hang out together while Sam got dressed in his regular clothes and Dean changed into his gym clothes.  It was so typical that no one even commented anymore on the fact that Sam and Dean got dressed in front of each other.  It was common place.

Except for now.

Because Dean might be holding on for dear life to find a way to get his brother back, but he was smart enough to know he had to let his boyfriend go.  It didn’t make it hurt any less but Dean had been watching Sam, the way he was slowly pulling away from Dean and the things they needed to do for the hunt, the way he wanted to be with the with Ethan and the others, to just hang out like regular kids did.

So he did the right thing.  He broke up with Sam so he could be with his friends.  It was never gonna work in the long run anyway.  Sam might not have said anything yet, but Dean knew where his brother had his eyes set; college, a way out with its dorms and parties and a future that wasn’t covered in blood and smelled like smoke.  Sam deserved it.  As much as Dad tried to do the right thing, he’d always had a hard time giving Sam what he needed.  Dean did his best, but he’d always come up short.  This was no different.

It didn’t hurt less, knowing that he loved his brother and was giving him up so that he could have the normal life he wanted, a life Dean could never be a part of.  It didn’t hurt less, knowing that if he’d just been able to keep a lid on his emotions he might have avoided the free-fall he was in now, trying to hold onto his brother and let the rest of it go.

“Sam,” Ethan said on the other side of the lockers.  “Just come out with us tonight.  It’s been a week and you barely leave your room.”

“I just don’t feel like going out,” Sam said softly.  “I’ve got a lot of studying to do.”

“Okay, then here’s the deal.  If you don’t come out tonight, I’m calling in the big guns.  The whole group is going to come to your room and stage an intervention.  You need to get over this.  I know it hurts-”

“You have no idea what this feels like,” Sam hissed.

Dean closed his eyes because he knew how Sam felt, could feel it every time he thought of his brother, his boyfriend.  It wasn’t just the loss of someone you loved, it was deeper because the bond between Sam and Dean had never been simple or clear.  They’d been each other’s world since Sam was six months old.  When they’d become boyfriends, it had just added to that.  Not talking to Sam every day was like a knife in his heart and Dean still didn’t have the nerve to pull the blade out to see if he’d bleed to death or not.

Instead he was creeping around the locker room like a stalker, waiting to hear Sam’s voice.

“You should just move on, Sam,” Ethan said with a sigh.  “I heard…” he lowered his voice as if it would make his next words easier.  “I heard Dean was already hooking up with some sophomore girl.  All blond hair and blue eyes.  Sam…”

“He…”  Dean closed his eyes because it was a lie, but an oh so believable one.  Ethan had no way of knowing the lives they’d led, but he’d picked up on the one thread that just might make Sam believe.  “He did?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know what happened, Sam, but let’s just go out and have a little fun.  Let us help you smile for a little while.”

“Yeah,” Sam muttered a moment later.  “Yeah, I’ll go.  If he thinks … he’s not the only one who can have a good time.”

“That’s the spirit, Sammy!”  Ethan crowed.  “Come on now, we need to get to class or we’re gonna be late.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam stood to get up and Dean moved quickly around the corner so it would look like he was walking in, instead of getting caught listening around the lockers.

“Ethan,” Dean said, nodding his head to Sam’s friend.  “Sammy.”

Sam stopped in front of him, glaring.  “It’s Sam.” He demanded before walking past.

When Dean looked, Ethan was smiling brightly at Dean as he slung an arm over Sam’s shoulder, leading him out of the locker rooms.  It broke his heart to see it, pissed him off to know that he’d been right about Ethan’s intentions all along, but in the end it was still what was best for Sam.  And if Sam needed to see Dean moving on to make things right again, well then Dean would do his part.  He had to.  It was for Sammy, after all.

No.  No, it was for Sam.

 


	18. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'famous/celebrity student'.

“Oh my God, did you see who was walking in the lobby!”

“I heard, but I can’t believe it’s true!”

“Do you think she’ll sign my CD?”

Sam sighed as he looked over at Ethan.  “Did they all have crack for breakfast?” he asked his friend.  Ethan just smirked because the other girls – and Sam included Kevin in that particular grouping – were going gaga over something and he still, after a morning of listening to their whispers in the hall and between classes, had yet to figure out what they were talking about.

“Definitely.  You’d think they’d never been in school with a pop star before though.”

“What?”

Ethan shook his head.  “You know, Rina, the pop wonder?”

“Um, no.  I don’t really do pop,” Sam admitted.

His friends all went silent suddenly and Sam looked around to see open eyes, stunned faces.  Ethan cleared his throat as he nodded his head in the direction of the cafeteria doorway.  “Looks like Dean does.”

Sam turned to the entrance way and saw his brother, smile lingering on his lips as he leaned in to say something to the pretty blond girl on his arm.  She laughed and Dean was following after, all wit and charm and everything you could ask for, if you could keep hold of it.

Sam wished Rina good luck, because even after a lifetime of knowing his brother, he still hadn’t been able to hold on to him.  Yep, good luck and rot in hell baby, because you’ve got a snowball’s chance.

He didn’t think his heart could break any more but then Dean was walking closer to them and he knew, without a doubt, that Dean was walking her over to their table.  A cruel twist of his lips and an almost smile on his face, Dean sidled up next to the table with Rina. 

“Hey guys, can we join you?”

“Of course,” Sam said, fake friendliness readily available.  He was a Winchester after all, and Dean wasn’t the only one that could bring out the charm when needed.  “Why don’t you have my seat, Rina,” Sam offered, grabbing his backpack – and Ethan’s hand - and stepping away from the table.  “Ethan and I were just heading up to my room.  You know how it is.  Just need a little… studying… before class.”

Dean’s eyes turned dark and he could see the way Dean’s hands clenched, all the while his polite smile remained in place.

“Yeah, I bet Ethan can use all the studying he can get, now that you aren’t helping me out any more.”

Sam nearly flinched at the accusation but Dean was the one who ended it, damn it!  No matter that Sam might have been getting a little too comfortable with being a regular kid and forgetting about the hunt, he didn’t have to end them to show him.  It was Dean’s own damn fault if his jealousy was still rearing its ugly head.  He had no right any more.

“Exactly,” Ethan said as he pulled Sam with him.  “Guess we’ll see you guys after class.  Sam and I were thinking about going out to dinner this weekend, but maybe we could all hit a movie later?”

Sam could have kissed him for going with his charade and Dean’s eyes darkened even further as Ethan pulled him away.

They were almost to Sam’s dorm room when he finally let go of Ethan’s hand.  “Thanks,” he said softly as he stopped in the hallway and got his room key out, opening the door to let Ethan follow him in.  He threw himself across his bed and Ethan took a seat right there on the bed beside him.  “You didn’t have to go along with it.”

“Well, what if I wanted to?” Ethan asked.  “What if I’d really like to take you to dinner this weekend?”

“What?”

Ethan smiled as he leaned down, brushing his lips lightly across Sam’s.  Sam’s breath caught and Ethan’s smile brightened.  “I’m asking you out Sam.  You, me, dinner.  Can we just see?  You know we have a lot of chemistry.  Let’s see where it goes.”

Sam wanted to say no.  He didn’t want anyone else there with him, not like that.  Ethan was a good friend, and yeah, maybe he would have been interested if this thing with Dean hadn’t happened, but it had.  But he didn’t want to be alone, knowing that Dean was out, banging every girl he could get his hands on.  Any guy too, now that Sam knew Dean swung that way.  There would be no need to hide it.

“Yeah,” his voice was shaky as he answered.  “Yes,” he said again, more confident.  “Let’s do it then.  Just … slow alright?”

“Yeah,” Ethan agreed with a small smile, brushing their lips together one more time.  “Slow.”

 


	19. Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'hook up'.

It was just a hook up.  Dean told himself that time and time again.  Get the pretty girl to agree to a date, or just a roll in the hay, a good time was had by all, and then he was on his way to the next pretty thing on the road. 

Only they weren’t on the road.  And not only that, but Dean had no inclination to look at anyone either.  He couldn’t stop the pain he felt, thinking about Sam with someone else, the ache in his heart as he’d seen Sam walk away with Ethan twice now.  He was playing his part and no one else needed to know it was just a part, just the persona that Dean Winchester put on at the drop of a hat.

Rina was perfect.  She was all act but no action.  She dressed like the perfect little school girl, talked like a slut, and nearly had a fit when Dean tried to feel her up.  It was damn near flawless because he had no desire to get into her pants, but no one would know it.  Rina made out like she was riding Dean more times than a fair ground carousel and Dean just grinned through it all as she worked up his reputation.

What bothered him the most about it all were their so-called friends who forced Sam to endure it all because Rina was apparently some mega-pop-star and they were so busy trying to get in her next video that they ignored the pain Sam and Dean were both going through.  Dean could see the way Sam’s eye narrowed at Rina’s teasing touches and Dean had to do his best to bite his tongue the first time Ethan had come over to the table and took Sam’s hand in his, smiling straight up at Dean.

Sam, at least, knew when not to piss him off, because the only time Ethan had kissed Sam in front of him, Sam had pulled him away quickly enough, eyes darting to Dean’s as if he knew Dean was already cataloging just how many ways he could get rid of the body just on the school grounds alone.

The thought, and the forthcoming inventiveness, kept him preoccupied during the few times they actually sat together anymore.  Dean finally got a break in the case.  One of the girls who had died in the fire had kept a diary and it was at the school, a memorial to the girls who had been caught in the fire – though the real details were kept a secret – so a little theft and he’d be able to salt and burn the journal that he believed was keeping the girl there.

“Come on, Dean,” Rina breathed huskily into his mouth, his hands roaming over her back, slipping to run over her ass as the hall monitor walked past.  “What is it your friends call it?  Study time?” she giggled.  It was mostly for show but he let her pull him away from the wall and towards her room – he could never take someone else into the bed where he’d first made love to his brother – and tried not to let his smile drop as he saw Sam and Ethan on the other side of the hall.

“Hell yeah,” he said, his voice rough and dark, though not for the reasons anyone else would have thought.  “Maybe we can study some anatomy,” he mimicked from a conversation he and Sam had shared a while back. 

And no, his heart did not break even more when he heard his brother’s voice, a harsh whisper as he passed, “you don’t take anatomy.”

 


	20. The Other Side of the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'bullying'.

Dean stared at Sam, his eyes raised as he looked at the bruise forming on his little brother’s arm.  Amanda Tarken had a hell of a push when it came down to it.  Dean had almost managed to get the journal from the memorial in the school halls when Sam had shown up, talking to the night guard, leading him away from Dean as he worked.  The guard wasn’t supposed to be there just yet, Dean knew from the way he’d watched his routine, but Sam had shown up out of nowhere, talking him away from Dean until it was all clear. 

They didn’t speak a word as they walked down to the haunted basement, knowing it was the only place they could go where they wouldn’t get caught.  The locks were easy to pick and the construction had stopped until the lawsuit was decided.  It was looking more and more like the school was going to settle though so it was a good thing Dean had found what he needed. 

It wasn’t until he had the damn journal doused in lighter fluid that the ghost showed up and went nuts though.  “Dean!” Sam screamed, pushing him aside just as the ghost got to him.  She got Sam instead, knocking him back into the wall.  Sam stood his ground though, hands clutching an iron blade as he sliced through her when she got close enough.

Dean grabbed the journal and lit it, the air suddenly pulling tight in the room until it was hard to breathe, and then it was gone.  Amanda Tarken was a ghost no more.

Sam’s tee shirt had ridden up though, caught between his back and the wall and Dean had seen.  So with the ghost gone, he crossed over to Sam, jerked his shirt up, and gaped at the mass of bruises on his brother’s stomach.

“What the hell, Sam?”

Sam pushed him off, his eyes burning with anger.  “Leave me alone, Dean.”

“Who the hell did that to you?”  His eyes narrowed, “Ethan?”

“Please, Dean.  Like Ethan could make a bruise like that even if he wanted too.”

“Who?”

“It doesn’t matter.   I’m handling it.”

“Who?”

“Fuck!” Sam yelled. “Jason, alright.  What the fuck do you care?” Sam spat the words at him.  “I’m not your boyfriend anymore.”

“Sammy,” Dean’s voice sounded defeated and he knew it, but he was in love with Sam and even if he could never say that out loud, he could admit that he would never stop worrying about him.  “I’m still your big brother.  Nothing changed that.”

Sam looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears as he shook his head.  “Yes, it did.”

Sam left the room, but he didn’t make it but a step or two outside the door.  Dean could see him through the glass top of the door and Sam leaned back, his shoulders slumping and shaking in a way that he knew meant he was letting loose his tears.  Sam slithered down the door, his back to Dean but so damn close he ached to reach out to him.  He couldn’t though, couldn’t move past those doors and do what he really wanted to.  Instead, he moved to the door, mirroring his brother’s motion as he slide down. 

He heard a soft sob from the other side of the door, and closed his eyes, feeling his own tears fall.   

 


	21. A Picture Is Worth a Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'yearbook pictures'.

“Sam, Jesus, don’t look through all that.”

It was too late.  Layla’s voice held so much concern he wanted to smile for her, make her think it was all okay, but it wasn’t.  The problem with befriending two of the three photographers for the school yearbook was that they were constantly snapping pictures of you.  The biggest problem of that was when they incessantly snapped pictures of you and your ex-boyfriend and then spread out the unused pictures for everyone to see.

It wasn’t her fault.  They did this every year, printing off the unused pictures so anyone could take them if they wanted.  His fingers landed on a picture and he pulled it closer.  He and Dean were at some event in the auditorium, sitting in the bleachers.  He could tell from the way they were sitting that it was after they’d really got together.  Dean was sitting in one row, one knee braced up on the row below him.  Sam was on the bottom row, his back supported by Dean’s crooked knee, face turned towards his brother as Sam spoke animatedly about something.  

The way Dean was looking at him.  Jesus.

He was startled when the picture was pulled out from under his fingertips, sliding over the table to be added to a small pile of photos, the top of which happened to be him and Dean as well. 

He wasn’t surprised to see his brother standing there, Layla gaping at him as he collected the photos of them.

“I was gonna keep that,” Sam said softly.

“You don’t want that, Sammy,” Dean answered quietly, shaking his head.  “Sorry… Sam.”

“Why do you want them?”

He expected some comment about salt and burn but Dean just looked at the small stack in his hand and shrugged.  “I don’t … I don’t have any photos of you.   Not any.”

It was one of those moments when Sam wanted to throw himself around his big brother and try to give him all the things he should have had but never had.  It also made him hate his father for making something as stupid as a Polaroid mean something.  The fact that he’d taken the whole damn lot of them, every picture of Sam and Dean together, it meant more than Sam could stand.

He knew his brother and he knew what he’d seen in that picture.  He’d also had plenty of time to wonder about his motives.  Rina wasn’t on Dean’s arm anymore, hadn’t been since the first two weeks after they broke up and Dean hadn’t been seen with anyone else since.  Ethan had been a disaster all its own.  Two dates and now Ethan was barely speaking to him, but it wasn’t like Ethan hadn’t known how messed up Sam was about Dean.  If Ethan had been half the friend he’d acted, he’d have understood.  Instead he’d acted like a jealous jackass of a boyfriend – when he wasn’t even a boyfriend yet – and given him more shit than Dean ever had.  And Dean had been right to boot.  Sam had been forgetting who he was and why they were there.  He’d been pushing more and more to be with his friends, and pulling away from Dean, not because he didn’t want to be with Dean, but because Dean was all about the hunt again.

“Can I see the picture again?”  Sam asked, holding his hand out.  “I’ll give it back.” 

“Sam?” he ignored Layla and she got the message, moving back behind the table to help the rest of the kids as they came up from the lunch tables and looked through the pictures.

“Sam,” Dean sighed, but he handed the picture over.

“They say a picture is worth a thousand words.”

“Yeah?”  Dean asked.  “What’s that picture say to you?”

He didn’t hesitate as he stepped closer to Dean.  He knew what he wanted, and he knew what Dean wanted, no matter that his brother was doing some damn fool protective thing that Sam couldn’t even fathom at the moment. 

He brought his hand up to Dean’s face, tipping it to just the right angle before he brushed his lips over Dean’s.  “Love.”

He didn’t pull away, just kept himself there, eyes searching Dean’s as his brother looked right back.  When Dean’s arm wrapped around his waist, he smiled just as Dean pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. 

He heard a small whoop behind them and Kevin’s voice yelling “That’s how you take care of business!” before another, more polite and insistent coughing sound. 

He pulled back from his brother’s lips, caught in the pure emotion of his eyes until another cough came.  “We’ve had this discussion before boys,” Mr. Witherton, the vice principal said.  “I’ll see you in detention tomorrow for public displays.  Again.”

Witherton walked away and Sam couldn’t help but laugh as Dean pulled him close.  He let his head rest on his brother’s shoulder for a minute before he looked up to see Dean’s smiling eyes. 

“Damn it, Sammy, we just got back together and you’ve already got me another detention.”

“Wasn’t me,” Sam denied.  “I was just trying to steal a picture.”

“Uh huh,” Dean said as he pulled Sam closer, walking them back to the table where their friends were sitting.  “God I’m hungry.  What do you say we go to that diner down the street after school?  Get some real grease in us?”

Sam laughed.  He hadn’t had much of an appetite since things had turned bad between him and Dean.  Even if he’d bitched about diner food for the past two years, the idea of hopping in the Impala with Dean after school - sharing an order of onion rings and fries between them as Sam played with a salad and watched grease drip from his brother’s lips as he bit into a burger – sounded amazing.

“Milkshake?”

“Sure, I’ll even splurge for a milkshake.”

“Deal.”

Dean sat next to Sam at the table, pulled him in by the back of the neck and kissed him soundly.  “Deal.”

 


	22. Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'first love'.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but they were back in his bed.  No matter how he might have thought things out, he never would have expected this; to be happy, to be hopeful about getting to spend his life with someone.  Okay, he could admit it in his head, to be completely, hopelessly in love and know it was returned.  There were no lies between them, nothing that could keep them from returning to one another over and over again. 

Well, that might be an exaggeration, since they were brothers and their Dad would certainly have a thing or two to say about this if he ever found out.  Dean didn’t plan on fessing up anytime soon and it wasn’t like their Dad was around all that much anymore.  Before being dropped on this hunt, it’d been two months on their own, with only the occasional visit from their Dad as he moved on from one hunt to the next. 

He wouldn’t get this chance all the time, but Dean was basking in it.  They’d forged letters from their parents and managed to get a whole weekend to themselves.  Dean had some money and they were staying in a motel.  Crappy as always, but it was just them, no need to wake up so Sam could slip back into his dorm room before anyone noticed him gone and no classes and annoying friends to get in the way.

He felt Sam stirring against him and leaned down, kissing his brother’s lips softly.  Sam moaned into it, bringing his hand up to Dean’s nape, holding him close.  Dean slid his tongue between his brother’s lips, his free hand running across Sam’s sleep-warmed abs. 

Sam shivered against him and sighed as he broke off the kiss.  “Love waking up with you,” Sam whispered through his sleep-induced haze.  “Just love you,” he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Dean rolled them until Sam was on his back, pressing his forehead to Sam’s.  “Jesus, Sammy,” his voice was equally as quiet.  Sam just undid him, time and time again, somehow saying the things Dean couldn’t, in the most innocent of ways.

He dropped his head and kissed Sam again, taking his time to gently explore his brother’s mouth, the way his tongue curled, the feel of his palate against Dean’s tongue, the way his teeth nipped Dean’s bottom lip. 

When Sam opened his eyes again, there was no sleep there, just the dark, burning ache that Dean knew was mirrored in his own eyes.

“Dean,” he searched Dean for something and all Dean could do was open himself up, let his brother see everything.  “I love you.”

His voice was so damn confident, but his eyes were beseeching Dean not to run, not to hide from this the way he knew Dean would want to.  It was Sam though, the one person who knew him better than anyone, the one person he didn’t have to hide himself from.  The one person in the whole world who wanted to look after Dean as much as Dean wanted to look after him.  He took a deep breath and cupped Sam’s face, lightly brushing their noses together before he pulled back enough to look Sam in the eye.  “I love you too, Sammy.”

Sam’s smile was blinding before he closed the distance between them and Dean had never felt more terrified or more exhilarated in his life. 

He’d never said those words before to a lover, never meant them, and somehow it seemed fitting that it was Sam who heard them first. 

 


	23. Icing on the Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'birthday'.

Sam sighed as he stood looking across the cafeteria, wondering where the hell everyone was.  It was annoying honestly.  Of all days, he figured they’d be trying to see him but no one seemed to remember the date.  Not even his boyfriend, which was damn odd since Dean had been taking care of Sam’s holidays his entire life.  He couldn’t remember a single event where he didn’t know Dean was behind it, even if Dad had managed to get there for it.

Still, the day wasn’t so bad.  He’d been bully free for three weeks, though he was almost certain Dean was responsible for it.  The buzz was that Jason had been mugged then beaten.  He had certainly been beaten, but when the rumors had started, three days after Dean had finished the hunt, that Jason had been mugged and had a broken leg, Dean had leaned in with a smirk, “Heard it was his left leg and his right hand.  Not to mention two black eyes.  Not as pretty as he thought he was, huh?”

They hadn’t been on speaking terms then, in fact Sam was still pretty raw about it all so he hadn’t asked but he knew the gleam in his brother’s eye.  Jason was taken care of because he’d dared to hurt Sam and  Sam couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at Dean for it. 

It made no sense why Dean was missing today though.  He spotted Ethan sitting at another table with some people Sam knew and he barely gave it a thought before he moved to an empty table.  Not only was Ethan the type of person to manipulate people to get what he wanted, he was a sore loser about it as well.  Sam had been trying to talk to him since their disastrous attempt at dating, but as soon as Dean and Sam were back together, Ethan had balked altogether, saying Sam had never given him a chance.  Sam couldn’t disagree so he let it go. 

Ethan wasn’t as graceful about it and there had been a few rude rumors started about Sam and Dean’s sexual practices.  Dean laughed at every one of them he heard.  Hell, it was hard to get upset about someone saying you were risqué because you had sex in public places when the truth was you were committing the one universal taboo.

He was about to give up on everyone altogether and just go grab a plate for himself when the loud speaker came on.  To his astonishment, it was Kevin’s voice.

“May the most you ever wish for, be the least you ever receive.”

Everyone was looking up from their meals.  The loudspeakers were never used by students and he had no idea what Kevin was doing.  His voice was replaced by Allie’s. 

“May you live as long as you want to, and want to as long as you live.”

Layla took over next, though he saw her in the lunch room, approaching with a microphone in her hand.  Everyone was watching her and Sam was grinning like an idiot. 

“May the wind be always at your back, The Sun overhead in a clear sky and the one you love by your side.”

From behind Sam, a birthday cake was slid onto the table and he didn’t need to ask who it was.  The cake was huge, with vanilla frosting decorated with dancing monkeys of all things, but he knew it would be chocolate inside. 

Layla passed the microphone off and Dean took it, sliding into the seat beside Sam. 

“I have known many, and liked not a few, but loved only one, and this wish is for you,” he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s lips.  “Happy Birthday, Sammy.”

Sam knew his mouth was gaping open and his face was blushing a million shades of crimson, but then Allie and Kevin started singing happy birthday over the loudspeakers and Dean and Layla were joined by the soccer team and half the student body as they sang to him.

As the song was ending, Dean lit the candles – lying that he’d run out at 15 so that Sam would have the right number of candles on his cake instead of the 16 they all thought he should have – and waved Sam on as the song died away.  He blew them out and then laughed as Dean shooed everyone else away.

“Go get your own cake!”

They were busy splitting the cake among themselves when Mr. Witherton approached the table.  “Mr. Smith, I think you know what today means.”

Sam shook his head because while it sucked that Dean and the others were going to get detention for their antics, he couldn’t help but smile anyway.

“Of course,” Dean said with a grin.  “But not Sammy, right?  He didn’t have anything to do with it.”

Mr. Witherton smiled, as he almost always did at Dean’s pranks.  Before he could answer though, Sam held up a plate with a piece of cake.  “We can’t eat it all Mr. Witherton.”

Mr. Witherton took the plate, a small pleased smile on his face.  “I suppose, for an occasion like this, a little lenience can be given.  Just this once,” he added, “you and your friends are detention free Mr. Smith.  Consider it my birthday present to you, Mr. Wesson.”

“Thank you Mr. Witherton!” Sam said as the vice principal started to walk away.

When he looked back at his brother, he had white icing smeared across his top lip, tongue slipping out to clear it away.  Sam leaned in, catching his lips in a kiss, licking at his brother’s mouth until the taste of icing was gone.  “Better stop or we’re gonna end up with detention again,” Dean laughed as they parted.

“Maybe I don’t care,” Sam offered.

Dean pressed another quick kiss to his lips.  “Keep thinking those thoughts.  After class, I’ll give you your real present.”

Sam laughed at the thought, then turned his attention back to his cake.  He ran his finger through the icing and licked it clean, smirk firmly in place as his brother scrutinized every last flicker of his tongue.  He couldn’t help but think how lucky he was this year, surrounded by friends, cared for and safe, and most of all, loved by Dean.  Dean’s love was like the oxygen he breathed, the rest was just icing on the cake.  

 


	24. A Little Open Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'prom'.

Dean really wasn’t sure what the whole point was.  It was okay, he supposed.  It was a hell of a waste of money, but if everyone was going to party, Dean wasn’t about to be left out.  Especially when Layla reminded him his boyfriend was on the freaking dance committee. 

Even after things had gone sour between Sam and Ethan, Sam had stayed on the damn thing because Sam could never quit anything.  It just wasn’t in his nature.  As annoying as Dean felt it was at times, he relaxed a little more when he saw Sam hanging out with his friend Tony from the soccer team instead of Ethan.  Idiot.

He hated wearing a monkey suit, but he had to admit, Sam looked amazing in one.  Dean didn’t ask anyone permission to bring his boyfriend to the prom and since Sam was technically a junior, he didn’t need to ask for it.  The school had been extremely tolerant about Sam and Dean and Dean knew that having a gay icon as one of the private contributors probably had a lot to do with it.  It helped that it was Layla’s father.

The dance was held outside the school grounds, though curfew was still intact if considerably later than normal.  Their friends were heading out to a hotel; three rooms had been rented side by side for what was likely to be the most massive party they’d seen all year.  He knew they’d hear all about it on Monday.

As the DJ announced the last song of the night, Dean stood up, offering his hand to Sam.  “Wanna dance, Sammy?” he asked.

Sam’s eyes shot up, both of them agreeing early on that while they were there together, they probably shouldn’t rock the boat with anything like that.  It was the last dance of the night though and it was likely the only prom Sam would ever get to and Dean wanted to do this right.

Sam didn’t answer, but he put his hand in Dean’s and let him pull him into the middle of the dance floor.  “Remember how, Sammy?” he asked.

Dean had taught him how to waltz years ago for a Sadie Hawkins dance.  A girl had asked Sam to go, but even though Dean taught him the dance, they’d moved out of town the week before. 

Sam nodded as he put his hand in Dean’s.  Dean smiled at the way Sam just took a deep breath and relaxed, trusting in Dean to get them through it.  Hell, he trusted him with his life.  He’d trusted him with his heart.  What was the state of his toes against that?

The music was slow and Sam moved with him as he always did, instinct and years of training allowing them to coordinate with just the slightest of body motions.  Sam was smiling at him like he was the world and the moon and the sun all combined and Dean bit his bottom lip to keep from doing anything too sappy.

Like… dance with his brother on the last song at prom? 

“Jesus,” he swore to himself, shaking his head.  If he was gonna be a sap he might as well go all the way.  “Love you, Sammy,” he whispered softly.

Sam’s answering smile was brilliant and Sam stopped their movements, just staring up at Dean for a moment.  “I love you too, Dean.”

They didn’t kiss, just stood there, the moment building around them.  When the music ended, Dean took Sam’s hand again.  “You ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah.  We’re meeting up with the others, right?”

“Trust me, Sammy?” Dean asked.  Sam just gave him a grin as they headed out the door.

A half hour later, they were sitting under the stars, a cooler of beer on the roof of the Impala, a convenient store bag full of snacks beside it, and a duffle of their regular clothes sitting in the front seat next to their tuxedo jackets.  On the hood, Dean had a blanket spread out and they were leaning back against the windshield, barefoot but still in tuxes, watching the stars.

Or, Dean was trying to.  He couldn’t keep his eyes from falling back to Sam though and every time they did, he could see his brother’s lips twitch up into a smile. 

“Dean,” he finally whispered as he caught Dean staring again.  It was all he needed to hear as he reached across to Sam, pulling him close.  Sam went willingly, his hand cradling the back of Dean’s neck as he leaned into Dean’s kiss.  “Tell me you brought me out here for more than stargazing?” he teased softly.

Dean didn’t answer with words, just sat up and started to unbutton Sam’s shirt.  Sam pressed their lips together again, opening to Dean as he licked his way into his brother’s mouth.  Sam’s fingers found Dean’s buttons then too, and they worked on ridding themselves of the material between them.  They were well practiced at undressing each other, from hunts gone wrong before and then from hours in Dean’s dorm room over the past three months, and the shirts were quickly discarded over the open door. 

Sam slid off the side of the car, pulling at Dean to follow and he did, watching as Sam slid out of his pants and then, as Dean leaned up against the Impala, Sam dropped to his knees, reaching for Dean’s pants.  He groaned at the image Sam made and Sam leaned in, his face pressed to Dean’s crotch. 

“Sammy,” he hissed softly.  Sam looked up at him then, smiling wickedly as he popped the button of Dean’s pants, working them open until he could slide them off Dean’s legs.  He stood up and dropped them in the front seat of the car with his own, then fell back down to his knees in front of Dean.

Dean was so damn keyed up and Sam must have known because he didn’t waste any time.  He went straight to business, sucking Dean’s cock into his mouth, working his tongue into the slit before taking him down.  His hand came up, working at the base and Dean just watched, his hand moving to the back of Sam’s head. 

Sam moaned when Dean’s fingers tightened in his hair but Dean didn’t try to adjust the pace or push Sam further onto his cock.  He just needed to be touching his brother.

“God, Sammy, gotta stop baby, gonna come before we get started.”

When he said that, Sam sucked hard one more time before sliding up Dean’s body, right up to his waiting lips.  They kissed like that, against the side of the car for a long time before Dean felt Sam pressing against his thigh, cock hard and dripping.

“What do you want, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Please, Dean,” Sam begged, “need you to fuck me, right here.”

“Right here?” Dean asked with a grin.

“On the hood,” Sam answered in a breathless voice.

“Shit,” Dean said, pressing his forehead into his brother’s shoulder as he reached between them, lightly sliding his fingertips over Sam’s cock.  “No idea how much I want that,” he whispered into Sam’s ear.

Sam just pulled away then, moving to the front of the hood and hopping up on it.  Dean reached into the duffle and grabbed the other supplies he’d brought, dropping them beside Sam as he came up to stand between his brother’s legs. 

They were kissing again and then Sam was leaning back, his legs spread wide open in invitation.  Dean grabbed the bottle and slicked his fingers up, sliding the first one into Sam’s body with little resistance.  He was still loose from the night before and Jesus, the memory of Sam riding him like that made him press his other hand down against his cock, trying to relieve a little tension.

Seeing Sam stretched out like this though on his baby, letting Dean finger him open so he could fuck him over the hood out in the middle of nowhere?  It was the most intoxicating thing he’d ever seen.  He couldn’t help but press a second finger in and even though he’d barely started, Sam was pressing back into it, begging for more.

As quickly as he felt it was good, he complied, opening Sam up wide.  He grabbed the condom and slid it down his cock, then grabbed Sam’s hips, pulling him further down the edge of the car until he was trusting Dean to keep his weight.

He lined up and slid home then, reveling in the feel of Sam’s heat surrounding him, the way his back arched up off the Impala, the way his moan seemed to go forever across the open field they were parked in.

“Jesus, Sammy, so fucking amazing,” he whispered as Sam began pushing back onto his cock.  It was all the hint Dean needed and he pulled out before slapping his hips back into Sam.  Sam’s hands scrambled for some kind of purchase but ended up white knuckled in the blanket on the hood.  He gripped Sam’s hips tighter, the image of Sam on the damn blanket, sliding up and down the hood with each of Dean’s thrusts filled just about every damn fantasy he’d ever had. 

“Come on, Dean,” Sam begged as Dean thrust up into him.  “Harder, come on.”

Dean reached down and took Sam’s cock in one hand while the other gripped his hip tight, pounding into his ass relentlessly while he stroked Sam in time.  By then it didn’t take much and Sam howled his orgasm across the sky, come coating Dean’s fingers as Sam’s body clenched around him.  He thrust a few more times before he grabbed both of Sam’s hips, slamming forward and holding himself there, panting heavily as he rode out his climax.

Sam leaned up a minute later, pulling Dean’s lips to his own.  They both groaned when Dean pulled out of his body, but then they were both cleaning up with the wipes Sam made him bring.  Sam pulled a second blanket from the back seat and then he was climbing back up on the hood, Dean joining him.  Dean leaned back against the windshield and Sam dropped his head to Dean’s chest, pulling the blanket up around the both of them.

With Sam on top of him like that, he didn’t really need the blanket, but Dean wasn’t about to say anything.  Sam wasn’t shuffling to get his clothes on yet and Dean was more than happy to lay there naked with his brother. 

“Nap,” Sam said softly.  “Then round two.”

Dean laughed at his brother’s lazy smile and kissed his lips.  “Yeah, take a nap, Sammy.  We got all weekend long.”

And they did.  And all those dreams Dean had been having about the things he and Sam could do, given a day, the Impala, and little open space?  You bet they did every single one of them.

 


	25. Born to be Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of the Higher Standards Series. Written for the hs_bingo challenge. This prompt was 'graduation' and it completed my blackout for this bingo! Hope you enjoy!

Sam sat in the front of the bleachers, alone.  The ceremony was already over, caps thrown, diplomas handed out, and Sam hadn’t moved since.  Dean was out there somewhere in the mass of people, saying his good-byes to everyone.  Sam had said them before graduation; congratulating the members of the soccer team, kissing Layla and Allie on the cheek, and giving Kevin a strong embrace before watching them all go off to the graduation ceremony.

It was a bittersweet moment for Sam and he was trying to savor every bit of it.  He knew he’d never have this again, that his own graduation would come with a group of people he hardly knew, if he was even still in the same state by the time the ceremony came around.  He’d seen Dean graduate though, and he wasn’t sure he would have if the hunt hadn’t come up. 

Tonight, they would be back on the road again, another town, another hunt, the summer stretching out into a mish mash of weapons training and hand to hand combat to get them back into prime hunting shape.  Their Dad would bitch and moan about their lack of dedication while at the boarding school and Dean would take it while Sam would fight back, reminding him of the hunt and how he’d been the one to tell them to fit in, taking away their identities and forcing them to be strangers.

And he and Dean? 

Sam sighed.  He knew he’d never be able to keep the friends they’d made but he still didn’t know what was going to happen between him and his boyfriend.  His brother.  He already missed the easy way he was allowed to reach out to his brother here.  Dean would be more his father’s soldier than ever once they got back and Sam knew he was going to have a hard time adjusting to it after having a semester of Dean to himself. 

“I’m not giving you a penny for your thoughts until they’re happy ones.”

Sam smiled as he looked over to the side where his brother was leaning against the trunk of one of the huge elms.  “I figured you’d be a while longer.”

“Might have been, but Kevin’s mom was dragging Layla and her family to dinner and I reminded them I had to get to my own family tonight.”

Sam nodded.  “Yeah.  Think Dad will be happy to see us?”

Dean snorted.  “Course he will.  Only, you know, in about two weeks.”

“What?”

“I might have told him school was out a little later than was accurate.”

“You lied to Dad?  Why?”

Dean looked down as Sam got out of the bleachers, coming up to stand between his brother’s legs.  Dean’s hands automatically went to his hips and Sam let himself lean in.  “Because I wanted to.  I thought we could just drive around for a while.  You always like the beach, right?”

“Dean,” Sam could see there was more to it and though the thought of Dean breaking up with him again terrified him, he needed to know what his brother was doing.

Dean pressed a kiss to his lips though before Sam could ask.  “Sam,” he sighed.  “We’ve got to get a handle on this before we see Dad again.”  He tipped Sam’s chin up with his hand, smiling at him.  “I love you, Sammy, but no way am I outing us to Dad because I can’t stop doing something stupid, like calling you baby or touching you when I shouldn’t, or just kissing you whenever I want.  Got too used to it here.”

“But, there’s still…”

“It’s still us, Sammy,” Dean answered.  “I figure we could take a little vacation, remember how to act like brothers again, and maybe take some time to have wildly inappropriate sexual activities in seedy motel rooms.  You know, practice for real life.”

Sam laughed as Dean pulled off his graduation robe and then he was standing in his faded, beat to hell jeans with his favorite Led Zeppelin shirt on.  “I think I can handle that.”

Dean pulled him in for one last kiss, and then nodded towards where the Impala sat waiting.  Sam stopped, looking back at the school for a few minutes.  He’d had some good times there, grown up a little, and managed to find something incredible.  He might, in the days to come, regret having to leave the school, but he knew he’d always treasure the memories. 

When he joined his brother in the car, Steppenwolf was blaring on the radio and Sam smiled as he took his place on the passenger seat.  They drove past their friends, waving at their shocked faces as Sam and Dean left without any parents, and Sam didn’t look back again.  Dean’s fingers were twined with his on the seat between them and Sam couldn’t want anything more.

This thing between them, it was just them, a part of a life that no one could understand or comprehend.  It kept them grounded and gave them something when the world had taken everything else good.  Maybe they were a little wild, maybe his love for Dean was a little wild, but it was what he was born to do and so long as he had Dean, he was never looking back.

Dean looked over at him, a smile painting his lips.  “Love you, Sammy,” he said, and they both knew the admission would come less frequently now as they tried to step away from being boyfriends and back into the role of brothers, but it didn’t scare Sam anymore.

“Love you too, Dean.”

Yeah, when all was said and done, they were both born to this.  Born to be wild.          

 


End file.
